28 Meme Challenge
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: The 28 Meme challenge found on LiveJournal, based on the characters in my various stories. No set verse Ch.19 She really should learn more about the dating world...
1. Naughty

Well, I've seen a few others doing this meme around so I figured I may as well give it whirl. Let's see how often I update this one. I'm going to be doing this meme using characters from the various stories that I have written, or that I'm planning on writing. So, you might see little flags going up and see a character's personality before the story comes. First up is a little blurb of Brikerea's world before they left for Cybertron. Don't you love sparklings?

**Naughty**

It was a normal day in the base. Routine check-ups in the med bay for the different groups residing aboard the Nemesis and they were going, mostly, without too many interruptions. There were only Trikon and Tempo to check up on and they were behaving…up until Brikerea got called out to help Skywarp with something. The minute their mother stepped out of the med bay, the sibling looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

Tempo, though known to be shy and fearful, didn't even pretend to be scared of the instrument sitting on the table next to her. She picked up a large wrench and started beating it against the side of her examination table, giggling like a human child.

"Tempo, stop that immediately." Scrapper scolded as he walked over to retrieve the wrench.

"No." She replied before she kept beating it against the table.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Scrapper snapped as he reached for the wrench.

"NO!" She shouted again, scooting back on her table and clutching the wrench to her.

"Tempo, I swear," he started to growl before he yelped in shock and ducked.

Tempo had wound up and hurled the wrench at him, grinning like a maniac when it missed her target and instead hit Hook in the back of the head. A loud clang rang out through the med-bay, causing the few mechs that had just finished their medical exam to look up and watch as Hook was sent stumbling forward. Tempo and Trikon were giggling in delight, slapping each other high-fives, and looking proud of themselves.

"That's it!" Hook growled as he spun on the sparklings. "I'm welding your little skid plates to the table!"

"RUN!" Trikon shouted before he darted away.

Tempo chirped in agreement before she started climbing down the side of the table. Trikon was over on a counter, playing a game of catch-me-if-you-can with Scavenger. He was squealing in delight, knocking various tools off the counter and making them clatter to the ground, causing the Constructicon skid along the floor, waving his hands over his head in an attempt to regain his balance. He threw a grin to his younger sister as she raced around on the ground, trying to get Scrapper and Hook to trip over one another.

She darted under another table, shimmying up the leg and plastering herself to the underside of it. Hook and Scrapper started shouting at her to come out before they went in after her. She giggled before she chirped her reply, "I'd like to see you try!"

The two Constructicons tried to reach under the table to reach her, only to recoil with a cry of pain; she had sharp teeth and an unusual amount of power bite. She giggled as she shot out from under the table, racing over to where her brother was now throwing things at Mixmaster. She climbed up quickly and helped her brother lift up a tool that was longer than both of them were tall. With a grin they heaved it off the table and onto Mixmaster's head.

"What is going on in here?!" Megatron's voice roared.

"Busted." Tempo and Trikon squeaked in unison before they tried to dart away.

Brikerea appeared behind them and grabbed them by their scruff-bars, lifting them into the air. "What did you two do?"

The siblings looked around the room at the mayhem that they caused and giggled before Tempo pointed at Skywarp, who had appeared at Brikerea's elbow. "It was his idea!"

Brikerea turned her optics on her wing mate, narrowing them dangerously. "Excuse me?"

Skywarp chuckled nervously before he turned to make a break for it, only to find Megatron's hand wrapping around his throat. "Well, Skywarp, looks like you're cleaning up this little fiasco." He growled.

Skywarp glared at Tempo. "Traitor." He growled, earning more giggles from the two sparklings.

They slapped each other high-fives as the Constructicons forced him to start cleaning up their med bay immediately. They knew that they were going to be in trouble for their actions, but it was worth it to get back at Skywarp for forcing them to do this.

**Author's note:** And that is the first one done. Everyone, if you have an idea for which story I should base the next one on, let me know and I'll see what I can cook up. Please leave a review before you leave because I love reading what you all think.


	2. Jealous

Set in my _More Than You Think_ story…I'll try not to make this look extremely crappy, promise!

**Jealous**

He growled angrily as he watched Thundercracker and Supersonic lying there with their arms around each other. What did she see in that Seeker anyways? What was so special about him that _he_ couldn't beat? He was stronger, smart, and underneath his face mask and visor he was much better looking. What did Thundercracker have that he didn't?

He growled again as he watched Thundercracker steal a kiss from her, as if he knew that he was watching them from the security cameras. Of course he wasn't expecting them to do anything; how could they? There was a sparkling nestled between them, sleeping oh so peacefully, and glowing. That little runt was always glowing a different colour depending on his mood and since he was sleeping he was glowing a very dull yellow. Now, if it wasn't for that sparkling, he was sure he would have seen something interesting happening between the two adults, but they were too busy fawning over the sparkling as he slept.

If she thought that he wasn't a good father than she was wrong; he looked after his precious Cassettes better than most parents looked after their sparklings. And he was an absolutely outstanding father, ask any of the other Decepticons! He would bet his insignia that even Blackfire would admit that he was the best father in the whole army! He would look after her sparkling with far more care than Thundercracker could ever dream of doing! And after he got use to him, he was sure he would love him just as much as he would his own creation.

He snarled as he watched the two, his spark burning with desire for the purple femme. It should be him that she was cuddling up to at night, whispering how much she loved him. But no, all because he had been straight forward about his desire to have her and put Thundercracker on his guard, she didn't want him. Now, he to watch from a distance as she gave herself to the Seeker that didn't deserve something as beautiful as she was.

True, she had been a human, but that only made her that much more exotic. And she wasn't as shy as other's believed; she would tell you straight to your face what she thought of you and whether or not she thought your idea was worth doing. There was a very capable CPU inside that cranial unit of hers, and all she needed was the proper environment to expand her knowledge, and not with that sludge that Skywarp and Thundercracker were constantly showing her.

Yes, he could give her so much more than any other mech could ever hope to give her, and yet she settled for Thundercracker. And yes, he was very jealous. Very, very jealous.

"You will be mine, Supersonic." He growled to himself as he watched her lovely red optics offline. "You will be my mate, sooner or later, you will be telling me that you love me and not to that blue menace."

Yes, Soundwave was very jealous of Thundercracker, and would do anything to earn what he had. But how to do it; that was going to take a little bit longer to figure out.

**Author's note:** And number 2 is finished. Sorry I haven't been updating; exams are sapping my brain of all creativity. So, I realize that I'm making my girl look like a total Mary-sue, but she's only got one guy after her that wants her so bad, not 50 or something. Having guys crushing on you is a normal part of life. So, which story universe should I do next?


	3. Angsty

Angsty

It hurt…the thought of what I left behind…who I left behind…. It…I remember everything…the blast ripping through my back…my mate dying in my arms when the same blast tore through her. I was lying there, almost dead, when I heard her screaming; my little sparkling…my innocent little Nightmoon. I saw her rush past, a blur of white and brown, and the sword at my side was gone, followed by her scream of rage. Then, a thud as a body hit the ground nearby.

I didn't have to use my imagination to know that my sparkling had just killed someone. The thought saddened me; I had hoped that the sparklings would never have to participate in a war. It was sad to think that my sparkling was out here already…and judging by her screaming, she was killing a lot of Autobots. It pained me to think of it, to think of my little bundle of laughter killing another being, to take another's life.

I could feel my intakes slowing down, as well as the pulse of my spark. I didn't want to leave…I didn't want to leave my sparklings behind…Sideswipe and Sunstreaker still needed me…Hot Shot wouldn't survive without me…and what about the rest of the gang? How will Megatron be able to plan anything out without me? I'm his head tactician!

Primus…if you have any mercy on mechs like me…please…please don't take me away from them…they need me. Please…please…please don't make me leave. Please…Primus…I don't get a choice…do I?

I remember asking that before my spark left my body, before I left my life behind me. I'll never forget the screaming, the crying…or the sound of my father bellowing at the top of his voice transmitter in grief. Megatron…he…it's hard to explain how he felt after we all died that night…. I know that my sparklings were screaming…at least, they were before they were kidnapped. I saw that, in a way, as I was leaving. It tore me apart to see my little Sunny and Sides screaming and crying as they were taking away from Nightmoon's unconscious body. Hot Shot…he was already out cold. My brother couldn't do anything to stop the mechs from taking Ironhide, and there isn't anything my brother won't do for his family.

I hate the Autobots…I always will…but sometimes, sometimes you have to put aside that hatred for a greater good. And watching Whitegun spasm on the ground, screaming out Unicron's name, only to find out that he was coming for Earth…that was a good enough reason for me. Autobot or no Autobots, I had family in their ranks too, and I needed to protect that mech with everything I had…just like I had to protect Whitegun…like I should have protected Nightmoon that day so long ago. I'll feel better when I can talk to _her_ on better terms. Primus knows that that part of her died that night with me out on the battlefield after her brothers were taken away.

I know that she hates me for not being there, but it's masked now by her love for me. I can see it behind the optical fluid as she's crying against me. I know she's hurt by everything…but I just want her to understand I never wanted to leave her, but when Primus is calling you, you cannot ignore him. I love her so dearly that I just want her to understand.

"I never wanted to leave you." I whispered to her before she looked up at me.

"I know…you always said that you would never leave unless you were taken away by force." She replied.

I smiled before stroking her helm. "Whitegun or Nightmoon, which ever you want to call yourself, you will always be my little sparkling." I whispered into her audio.

"I know…Nightsun." She replied gently in return as she rested her helm on my chest again and hugged me. "I know."


	4. Dominant

**Dominant**

Psywave glanced up from her cube of high grade and frowned as Typhon sat giggling in the booth across the room. She saw 10 cubes in front of him and knew that he was really drunk; poor guy. She herself was only feeling a light buzz, but that was because she was keeping her high grade consumption to a minimum; she didn't want to get into a fight. She stood up, swishing the energon around in her cube before making her way over to her fellow Communications Officer, dodging around Skywarp as he danced drunkenly across the floor, and slapping a drunk Astrotrain's hand as it tried to grab her aft.

"Hey Typhon," she greeted as she sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Hello Psywave," he laughed in return, bobbing along slightly to the music that was pumping through the Cyber DJ.

She frowned before she reached over and grasped his hand tightly. "Are you ok?" She asked, her spark fluttering at the thought that she was touching him.

"I'm fine." He chirped, swaying slightly before leaning too far over. "Wheee!"

"Typhon!" She yelped before she lunged out of the booth to grab him before he hit the floor. "Are you ok?" She asked again.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little drunk." He replied with a giggle, fixing her with the glow from his green visor.

She sighed before she pulled him to his feet and helped support him on her shoulders. "Come on, Ty, let's get you to your quarters." She stated calmly as she steered him towards the doors.

"Mkay…," he replied before they reached the hallway where he began to nuzzle her helm horns. "I love these things." He added gently.

She bit back a squeak as she felt her spark whirl insanely inside her chest. "T-t-ty?" She stuttered as she felt her body heat up slightly.

"So pretty." He purred as he stopped at his door and punched in the code, letting her walk him in before it slid closed behind them. "Stay with me…tonight…please?" He asked, his hand sliding down her cheek.

She felt her mouth open and close several times in shock, not at all expecting such actions from her larger friend. Usually he pushed her off of him for hugging him during his shift, not do something so…affectionate…but it did feel nice. One night in his quarters wouldn't hurt…right? It wasn't like he was going to do anything…it was Typhon for slag sakes!

"O…kay." She replied as she let his arm fall off of her shoulder.

He let out a happy chirp before he stumbled over to his bedside table and removed his face mask and visor, humming the whole time. Psywave frowned in confusion before he turned back to her, his red optics slightly unfocused and a weird grin on his face plate. She took a nervous step backwards, tilting her head slightly as he walked forward, swaying with each step.

"You're so beautiful, Psywave." He murmured as his hand cupped her cheek. "So very beautiful."

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when his mouth was pressed over hers, pressing her deeply into his chest. She felt herself tense up before she relaxed and returned the kiss, lifting her hand up to hold onto his neck. His other hand slid down her back, running over her waist before scooping her up and holding her close to his chest, the hand that was on her cheek moving around to hold her head in place. When he pulled back, her spark was whirling out of control in her chest, causing her to moan slightly.

"Typhon?" She asked in confusion as he started nuzzling her neck. "What are you going?"

"Hmm," he purred gently as he began to kiss her neck. "Getting to know your body."

"T-t-typhon?" She squeaked.

"Mmm, mine, I want you to be mine." He whispered gently as he turned towards the bed.

"What?" She asked in shock before she was placed on the bed, only to have Typhon hover over top of her, purring deeply as he started licking her like she was a kitten and he was the mother cat. "Typhon!"

He chuckled gently before he stopped and looked at her. "You're so beautiful, Psywave…and you're so special to me." He whispered as he moved in and kissed her again, his glossa sliding into her mouth and exploring for a short while before pulling out. "I don't want to lose you to anyone else." He added as he held her face in his hands.

She placed a hand over his and looked up at him with watery optics. "Typhon…," she whispered before she grinned and flipped over, pinning him down to his own berth, "you don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that." She giggled as she easily held him down as he struggled.

"Hey! Mechs are supposed to be doing that!" Typhon whined as he looked up at her with a pout. "No fair, Psy!"

She giggled as she kissed him, letting have an arm back as she held his helm, playing with his spikes. His hand similarly began to slide along the length of her two sets of helm spikes. She moaned happily into his mouth before she heard a soft clicking noise. She frowned before pulling back, only for her mouth to fall open in shock; Typhon's spark was exposed and whirling happily just below her chest.

"Typhon," she purred as she reached down to stroke his spark gently, causing him to shudder and moan happily. "I didn't know you wanted to go that far."

"I want you to be mine." He murmured as he looked up at her.

"But…you're drunk…," she whispered as she pulled back. "I don't want to take advantage of you…."

He smiled before he reached up and caressed her face. "You aren't." He whispered. "I'm giving you permission to make my spark yours."

She smiled before she reached down and opened her chest plate, letting her smaller spark glow out onto Typhon's black chest. His optics widened slightly before he smiled and reached for her. She growled playfully before pinning his arms down on either side of him and shook her head.

"Ah ah ahh." She teased as she hovered over him. "I'm in charge here."

Typhon pouted before he tried to reach his head up to her, his glossa sticking out as he tried to lick her neck. She laughed before she lowered herself down, connecting their sparks together and causing them both to gasp in surprise. Everything that the other had as a secret or ambition was revealed, innermost fears and pleasures were exchanged, and their pasts flashed before each of their optics. Psywave let out a long, length moan of pleasure as she leant back slightly, letting the overload wash over her, and temporarily fry her circuitry.

She purred with contentment as she rolled off of her new mate, lying down on her back and letting her systems cool down. Typhon rolled over beside her and wrapped an arm around her chest, closing her chest plate and hiding her spark away before he kissed her collar. She smiled as his mouth covered hers again as his hand slid down her front, his other hand playing with her horns.

"Mmmm," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, all the high-grade burnt out of her systems.

He chuckled as he pulled back, smiling down at her and cradling her face in his hand. "Can I go back to being dominant now?" He asked playfully.

She smiled before she started playing with his helm spikes. "Yeah, you can." She replied as she hooked her leg over his back, feeling more confident with him now that he was her bonded.

He smiled before he kissed her again, running his hands over every inch of her and making her moan with pleasure. They continued the rest of the night pleasuring each other, taking turns being the dominant in the bonding and interfacing session, not knowing that two little sparks were beginning to develop on Psywave's spark.

**Author's note:** And that's that…and that's not the Psywave from my _Dawn's singer_ story; she's from the Decepticons Club on DA. Typhon belongs to the glorious Nightshade43 on DA, and I love her for letting me torture him here. So, read and review…who knows, I might get another story up about these two.


	5. Obedient

Obedient

"Stay here and wait, Tundra," Optimus Primal ordered before the other Maximals went to engage the enemy.

She sat there, her ears straining to catch any hint of noise from the place where the Predacons had cornered them. She was going to listen, of course she was, she always obeyed her orders. That's how a pack ran, the lower ranking listening to the higher ranking, the Alpha above the Omega, it was nothing new. Sure, she wanted to go fight with them, show Megatron a thing or two, but she had been given her orders and she would stay here and wait for them to return. She was going to do exactly what he told her to do.

She watched Waspinator get shot at and felt a small part of her spark wail in agony; he had been so sweet to her while she had been a Predacon. But they were enemies now, she had to let that sibling like relationship go; he wouldn't think twice about shooting her now anyways. Terrosaur swooped by, not even giving her a glance, not that she had expected him to; that relationship with him as a little sister had died when she left as well. She watched the blindly loyal Inferno attack Cheetor, only to get shot in the face by Optimus; Scorpinok was blasted backwards from Dinobot's optical lasers; the spiders were getting shot at by Rhinox; and Rattrap was getting chased around by an angry Megatron.

She watched, not moving from her spot even though her body screamed to join in, to protect her comrades. But she had been given her orders and she would obey. "Why Puppy-bot not fight?" Waspinator's voice asked as he dropped down in front of her, tilting his head to the side.

She met his segmented eyes for one moment, then pretended to be staring right through him. He buzzed at her before transforming and glaring at her, his stinger gun held in his right hand against his hip. He buzzed again, flying closer to her and trying to get her to focus on him.

'Optimus told me to stay, I will stay,' she told herself.

"Why Puppy-bot ignoring Wazzpinator?" He demanded as he landed on the ground in front of her, shoving his face in hers.

She gave a small warning growl, lifting her jowls up to reveal her fangs. Waspinator backed up a bit, his wings buzzing nervously before he glared back at her. He made a big show of pointing his gun in her face, but she still ignored him.

'Stay here and wait,' she whispered to herself.

"Why Puppy-bot not talk to Wazzpinator?!" He demanded, giving her a shove and sending her toppling over onto her back. "What Wazzpinator ever do to Puppy-bot?!"

Just as she was about to answer him, his com link went off. "Waspinator, where are you?" Terrosaur demanded.

"Wazzpinator with Puppy-bot," he replied before glaring at her, "and she's ignoring Wazzpinator!"

She stuck her tongue out while he wasn't paying attention and rolled back onto her stomach. She sat up, shaking her fur off before moving back to where she had originally been sitting. Waspinator turned around and gawked at her before swinging a kick at her, which she easily dodged before snarling.

"What is Puppy-bot's problem?" He demanded. "Why Puppy-bot not talking or saying "hi" to Wazzpinator?"

She gave him the "you-did-not-just-ask-me-that" look and shook her head. When Terrosaur's familiar squawk before transforming sounded above her, she snapped her head up and darted out of the way before his feet slammed into the ground where she had been a moment before. The red mech gave her a bored look before crossing his arms.

"Alright, dog breath, what's the deal?" He asked. She rolled her eyes before she hopped back over to her original position and sat down. Terrosaur was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Prime told you to "stay" didn't he?"

She flicked an ear back to him, nodding her head slightly before returning her attention to the battlefield. "Why Puppy-bot listen to Primal? She never listen to Megatron," Waspinator asked.

"She listens because she's still a foolish pup who thinks that she'll get a treat later on," Terrosaur sneered.

She flicked her ears back and forth a few times before leaning over to scratch her ear with her hind leg. "She must want a doggy-biscuit," Waspinator teased.

"Or maybe a belly rub," Terrosaur snickered.

"Or," Waspinator started to say before she finally snapped.

"Like either of you understand the complexities of pack life," she snorted, flickering her ears forward to listen for Optimus' voice, maybe ordering her to attack.

"What?" Terrosaur asked. ""Complexities of pack life"? What slag are you spewing?"

She snorted. "The Alphas order the Omegas and the rest of the pack; you listen to your orders."

"You never listened to Megatron's orders," Terrosaur stated.

"Megatron wasn't a real Alpha," she replied before she stood up. "And you're wasting my time, get."

Terrosaur sighed again before he walked over to her, transforming back into his pterodactyl beast mode. "You know, you could be your own Alpha sometimes," he said offhandedly. "I mean, it's not like you aren't capable of being a leader," he added before he took to the air, Waspinator flying beside him.

She tilted her head to the side, thinking over what her old friend had just said. She looked down at the clearing and growled before she charged forward; Terrosaur was right. After all, she had scanned an Alpha when she crashed on the ground, Primal was just going to have to deal with her moments of rebelliousness. Besides, she was a kick-aft fighter and they all knew it. Time to join in on the fun!


	6. Dancing

Dancing

She peeked out from behind the curtain and gulped when she took in the group that was gathered out there. She shifted again, readjusting her plating so that nothing was showing; she had never been able to wear the full outfit because she hadn't been a full-time worker when she had been given the plating the first time she had danced with the older femmes. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder before she was pulled into a hug.

"You'll be fine, hun," the femme that had hugged her said reassuringly, her red face set into a soft smile.

"I hope so," she murmured as she gave her wings a small shake, glancing at them to make sure that the decorations were still there.

"You'll do fine; it's not like any of the Cons know the difference anyways," the older femme laughed gently as she readjusted the plating on her chest, making it a little bit tighter.

She grinned weakly again before she reached down to make sure the pelvic plating was covering her aft; the last thing she wanted was for Blitzwing to start cat-calling when she started dancing. She glanced up and her jaw almost hit the ground when another femme walked into view, readjusting some bright yellow plating, and grumbling about the tight chest plate and how it was too small for her chassis. Her twin sister walked up beside her, clapping her arm down on her shoulder and laughing whole-heartedly.

"Aww, chill out sis! Yellow totally works with you," the younger twin laughed.

"Soundwave will fry me for wearing this!" The elder twin hissed.

"Soundwave's going to overload on himself when you start dancing, sis," the younger laughed as she gave her older sister a shove. "Come on! I got the chassis; you got the chassis _and_ the aft!"

The elder twin snarled at her again, lifting her wings up in disgust. "Remind me why I haven't killed you?"

"Because you love your little sister," a blue femme stated as she walked over, wearing a just as revealing "outfit" but not readjusting it every few seconds; this one actually fit her. "Now stop complaining before I smash your heads together."

Both twins shivered slightly; the blue femme would go through with the threat, regardless of rank. They stood there for another minute before they glanced up as the sound of running feet approached. A small grey and white femme ran up, door-wings hitched up a little in excitement as her baby blue optics sparkled with anticipation. She was in a slightly less revealing "outfit" but still showed more tubing and circuits than hers.

"Sorry! Wardrobe malfunction!" The young femme giggled as she flicked her chevron a little to make it sit up straighter after her run.

"Yeah, her door-wings kept getting caught in the back plating; I didn't know she grew!" Another femme laughed as she walked up and hugged the smaller femme. "Our baby's growing up!"

"Hey, I thought I was the baby!" She laughed as she pretended to pout.

The older femme's red optics flashed sadly. "You stopped being the baby the day of the explosion," she replied softly.

She sighed slightly before smiling. "Ready to have some fun?" She asked to the other femmes.

"I'm so in!" The red faced femme laughed as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it!" The younger twin sang out, shaking her aft in time to the beat.

"Count me in as well," the blue femme agreed before glancing at the older black femme.

"We are gunna knock them dead!" The small grey and white femme squealed in delight.

"No lap-dancing on my mate," the elder twin hissed at her sister.

"I'll leave that for you to do," the younger teased, earning a swift smack over the head by her twin.

"Enough, femmes," the older femme chuckled as she readjusted her highly revealing chest plate, "it's time to have a little fun," she added as she gave her chest a shake.

"Show off," the red-faced femme laughed as she tossed her head and shook her hips, making the golden chains that she had hanging off of them jingle.

"You're both show-offs and you love every minute of it," the younger twin replied as she gave her wings a shake. "Now stop talking and let's get this party started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunstreaker tapped his hand against the table, glancing up at the stage every now and again; they were taking their sweet time, as usual. He grumbled before he took another swing of energon; he hated waiting for these performances. Sideswipe was playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with Ramjet, the former winning every time because he kept using "blackhole".

"Why aren't they ready yet?" He grumbled.

"Cuz, our little sister is probably trying to get her armor to stay on her chest instead of sliding down," Sideswipe replied as he ducked Ramjet's swat after cheating again.

"Thrust's femme is probably readjusting everything too," Ramjet chuckled, only to get smacked in the head by said mech.

"She's got a name, frag-face," Thrust snorted before he looked up and grinned. "And there they are," he chuckled.

"Whoa…since when did Sis get a chassis?" Sunstreaker demanded as his optics fell on the blue female Seeker in one of the tamest "outfits".

"How should I know?" Sideswipe replied as the femmes took their spots on the stage, their sister breathing deeply to calm herself down. "I don't go around staring at her all the time."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics before settling back and grinning at the red-faced femme as their optics locked. She grinned back, shifting slightly to show off her curves and making several of the other Decepticons hoot and roar. The lead femme, a black Seeker, grinned at the surrounding mechs, entirely in her element and wearing the most revealing armor that any femme could wear. There were two bright yellow femme Seekers, and he almost fell over laughing as he focused on the older twin.

"Sides, Storm got Screamer in her outfit!" He cackled as he smacked his brother's arm.

"Whoo! Looking good, Screamer!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Go frag yourself in a corner, Sideswipe!" The elder twin snarled back, sticking her nose in the air.

The room roared with laughter before the younger twin glared at them; they may fight every day, but they did love each other deeply and would do anything they could to keep the other safe. The black femme made a motion for silence before waving a hand at a mech in charge of the music. A deep base started up and the red-faced femme and the grey and white femme immediately leant forward and started tapping their heels to the beat. Their sister swallowed nervously before she flipped over with the twins, all of them staying in a crouching position and moving their wings in time with the music.

The black femme grinned before she winked and threw her arm over her head. "Hit it!" She shouted before the base increased and their sister fell forward.

Sunstreaker could see the grin on his sister's face as she started break-dancing, earning whoops and shouts from the others as she preformed. The smaller grey and white femme joined in with her, both of them flaring in time with one another, grins plastered to their face. Their sister glanced at the smaller femme and mouthed "sorry" before leaning forward and doing even more difficult moves, making the smaller instantly stop and pout.

"TK! TK! TK!" The surrounding mechs roared as their sister continued to dance.

She pulled off one final move before hopping back onto her feet, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she took in addition oxygen to cool her circuits. The younger twin hugged her tightly and laughed as she ruffled her helm. She winked at her sister before racing back over and whispering something in her audio; Sunstreaker guessed it was something to do with her mate because her normally black face turned a light shade of red. She then pulled her sister out into the center of the stage as everyone else backed up, the smaller femme giving their sister a small glare for showing-off instead of doing what they had practiced.

"Bluey's gunna eat her later," Sideswipe snickered.

"Nah, she'll just do something impressive later during another routine of theirs," Sunstreaker replied as he watched the two sisters silently fight up on the stage.

They fought for another few moments before the elder hissed and crossed her arms over her chest, but ultimately complying with her sister's wishes. The younger twin made a quick "yes" motion with her arm before turning around and leaning slightly to show off her hips; dang Seekers' and their way too sexy hips. The elder twin rolled her optics before following her sister's lead, showing off her hips as well. The music sped up slightly and both femmes seemed to bob for a moment before they started dancing.

Many mechs' jaws hit the ground in shock as the elder twin actually started outdoing her younger sister. It startled them that the one femme that usually told the others to act appropriately in public was actually _dancing dirtier than her sister_. And the funny thing was, she actually looked like she was enjoying herself the whole time; there was a tiny smirk set on her lips and she seemed to glance over into one of the corners every chance she got, then the smirk would grow a little as the two of them pulled off some incredibly difficult moves with no problems.

"Whoa," Ramjet breathed beside him as he leant forward over the table, "since when could Screamer do that?"

"Storm wasn't lying when she said that her sister taught her everything," Thrust chuckled.

The mechs were whooping and shouting in delight as the twins finished, leaning their backs on each other with their optics sparkling darkly. They bowed low before backing up and grinning at each other as the black Seeker, the lighter blue Seeker, and the red-faced femme stepped forward. The three of them were the most revealing outfits up on the stage and didn't seem to be at all affected by anything that was happening; all they cared about was performing. They looked at each other once before taking their spots on the stage.

"Shake it, sweetspark!" Sunstreaker shouted, earning a slight grin from the red-faced femme, who blew him a kiss in response.

The other mechs chuckled before the music started up again, the beat a little slower than the twins had been but just as upbeat. The femmes grinned at each other before they started dancing, and this time earning a roar of encouragement from the mechs. The red-faced femme was shaking her hips to the music, making all the golden chains hanging from her to jingle loudly and proving just how much she was actually moving. The black femme…it's safer to just say she was making the term "dirty dancing" look relatively clean; she seemed to go for the wilder, crazier, and impressive moves, almost like she was trying to one up the last group. The light blue femme was dancing just like the others but she seemed to be going for a slightly more rhythmic approach.

"Shake that thang Dirgie!" Ramjet shouted.

"Back off glitch, she's mine!" Thrust snarled.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chuckled before their sister and the younger twin slid up beside the black femme and light blue femme. Now, normally this wouldn't be much, but it was special considering they had slid forward on their shoulder in a break-dancing move. They stood there for a moment before they flipped onto their heads and started spinning. The older femmes chuckled before backing up so they wouldn't get hit when the two femmes leant back and flipped back onto their feet.

It continued like this for another two hours, the femmes switching back and forth between performances before they all slid down into the crowd to mingle with the others. The red-faced femme collapsed onto Sunstreaker's lap, snuggling in close as she fanned her face. He grinned as he hugged her closer too him, bringing her in close to kiss her.

"Hello, sweetspark," he purred as he pulled back. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Would have been more fun if there had been a pole, but gotta work with what we've got," she replied as she played with his headfins.

He chuckled again as he kissed her, holding her closer to him and started whispering into her audio. She purred in delight, her still blue optics sparkling in excitement as she listened to what he promised. He glanced up as the light blue femme sat down on Thrust's lap and snuggled against him, her dark red optics sparkling softly as the pair kissed in greeting. Ramjet reached over and slapped her aft, his version of "hello", and earned a kick in return.

"Hey, where's TK?" Sideswipe asked as he held the little grey and white femme close to him.

"Um…I think she went to go figure out where Shocky is," the little femme replied as she hugged his neck.

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Wonder what he'll do when he sees her in that outfit?"

"Fritz up," Sideswipe snickered.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Thrust snickered.

They snickered before moving aside as the younger twin flopped down on the bench beside them. "Well, that was fun," she commented as she grabbed a cube of high-grade out of Ramjet's hand and chugged it.

"Where's your sister?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Probably sitting in Soundwave's lap," the femme replied as she leant back and stretched.

They all snickered slightly before craning their necks to try to see the Communications Officer; it was always worth it to see the two bond-mates making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey handsome," the elder twin cooed as she snuggled against Soundwave's arm.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her swiftly into his lap before nuzzling his face deeply into her neck. "Internal temperature rising," he whispered gently.

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, how do suppose we fix that?" She asked innocently.

He smiled as he stood up and cradled her closely to him, careful to take a side entrance so no one would see them in such an intimate position. "Intense bonding and interface session," he replied as he headed down the hallway.

She chuckled darkly in reply as she snuggled closer, running her finger along his glass chest compartment. "And what about the sparklings?"

"Recharging with Megatron for the evening," he replied.

She nodded in reply before they stopped at the sound of voices. "I still don't get why this couldn't wait until later," a female voice stated sadly.

"I am sorry, Thundercracker, but this research is critical," an accented mech voice replied. "I would have liked to go see your performance…but I was busy."

"You're always busy," the female voice replied.

There was a moment of silence before the mech spoke again. "I know that, and I hate it just as much as you do, but please understand this; this research could bring the end to the war…then we could be together whenever you want," he stated gently.

"I know…I just…wish you had more time," the female voice replied sadly.

There was silence again before the mech cleared his throat slightly. "Well, I have plenty of time right now…would you care to dance, Miss Thundercracker?"

Both of them quietly poked their heads into the Command center and she smiled as she watched her youngest trine-mate take hold of Shockwave's remaining hand with a smile. "I would love to, Shockwave," she replied as he wrapped his arm gun gently around her waist.

They watched as the two of the youngest members of the Decepticon army began to dance slowly around in a circle and looked at each other with a smile, or at least, she felt her mate smile down the bond. While the femme was much shorter than Shockwave was by at least 10 feet, they didn't seem to let that stop them from being incredibly graceful. She smiled as she snuggled against her mate's side, watching the young couple as they took a moment away from the war to rekindle something that had been almost destroyed so long ago.

'We should leave them,' Soundwave suggested gently as he held her close to his side.

'Agreed,' she replied as she turned and headed for their quarters. 'We should leave them alone for now; Primus and Unicron know that they alone can help heal the damage caused to one another.'

Soundwave followed her silently. 'Yes…perhaps, this war is not quite so blood-thirsty after all.'

'Perhaps…,' she agreed before she smiled back at him, 'or perhaps not. It's hard to tell with such things.'

He smiled down their bond before he scooped her up into his arms again. 'Then let's you and I enjoy this moment of down time while we can,' he whispered as he entered their quarters and locked the door behind them.

**Author's note:**…I hate it when one little bunny bites me so hard and makes the story grow…only supposed to be about them dancing up on the stage to have some fun and instead blew into this. Anyways, this is part of a long ways away upcoming story; it's a gender bender and some slight twisting of loyalties, but hopefully (crosses fingers) the same characters we all know and love. I'm sure you can pick out who all the femmes were, and if you want to know why Shockwave and the femme were so close, PM me and I'll do my best to explain it…it'll be explained in the first chapter of the story…but that might not be up for quite a long while. So, hope you enjoy…and I'm sorry for the long rant here. Oh yeah, I also have a poll up in my profile concerning another story; if any of your readers out there are reading _Needing me_please go check it out and let me know what you want to see. Each answer will yield a different ending to the story, so your input is much appreciated.


	7. Caring

Caring

Skywarp was pacing the length of the Starscream's room, optics darting all over the walls. Thundercracker was in the med-bay for extensive repairs after their last run in with the Autobots because he got blasted to kingdom-come and she was worried out of her cranial unit. Starscream was jotting something down on a data-pad, stopping every now and again to chew on the end of the stylus, almost like she was trying to remember something, before she returned to her notes. Skywarp was sure she was going to wear a grove into the ground with all of her pacing, but her nerves were too jumpy to settle down.

What if Thundercracker died before they managed to stabilize him? What if the Constructicons screwed something up and left him deaf or blind for the rest of his life? What if his memory was destroyed and he couldn't remember anything? What would she do if she couldn't talk to him anymore, make him laugh at her stupid jokes, or even, as much as she knew she wasn't supposed to while undercover, touch him and let him subtly know that she cared for him? Thousands of questions were roaring around in her head, each one making her more and more restless, making her want so badly to see if her friend was alright.

"You're wearing a groove in my floor," Starscream stated from her spot at her desk.

Skywarp stopped and looked at the older femme as she turned around in her chair to give her an even look. "I can't help it Star!" she wailed. "Something bad could have happened to him!"

Starscream sighed before resting her chin on the back of the chair. "You shouldn't care so much, Skywarp," she stated evenly.

"I know, I know; Spy rule 101: don't develop feelings for the opposite side, but I can't help it!" she sobbed as she grabbed her helm.

"That's why you should not have stayed here so long," Starscream scolded her gently. "Not only did you develop feelings for Thundercracker, but I recognized you. Spies are not supposed to recognize each other while we are undercover."

Skywarp hung her head as tears threatened her vision. "I know, Starscream, but…Thundercracker…he's just…just…I don't know," she sighed.

"I know what you mean, little one," Starscream sighed as she put her data-pad in her subspace pocket. "It is difficult to remain aloof when so many mechs are in one place and you are disguised as one of them. We are femmes; we are suckers for hot faces, strong bodies, and nice afts."

She laughed weakly with the older femme before looking up. "I wish there wasn't a war going on sometimes," she murmured. "Then…maybe…you know…."

Starscream nodded. "I know; there are times I too wish there was no war so that I could pursue the object of my affections. But, there is a war and we must deal with it; you and I are not amongst friends, as much as we'd like to think of TC as one," she stated before smiling. "Go see him, just don't let the Constructicons catch you in there; you know how they hate visitors when they just finished a major operation."

Skywarp nodded quickly before she leapt forward and hugged the older femme's chest. "Thank you, for everything, sis," she murmured.

Starscream patted her head while chuckling. "Sure thing, little one; now get going before Megatron comes looking for me and sees me without my hologram up," she added.

Skywarp nodded before she warped out of the room to the med-bay. She materialized in the dark room, eyeing the berths wearily as she made her way over to a curtained off section. She immediately activated the hologram device in her subspace to make her look like a mech again, before she slipped around the curtain to check on her other trine mate. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping in horror at the sight of the blue Seeker.

His armor was still horribly cracked, energon tinkling out of a few larger wounds. His face was a mess, the armor twisted and bent in unnatural directions, and his left optic was shattered. One of his wings were missing, leaking a few wires and tubes hanging, luckily sealed off before he bled out, and his whole left leg was gone, as well as a few digits on his right hand. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she walked forward to sit down beside his head in a chair that was always near the head of all the berths. Her hand ran over his face for a moment before she lost control of herself and began to sob.

"Oh, TC, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I should have gotten there sooner! I should have warped us both out of there!" She leant onto his berth and sobbed harder. "Why did you have to jump in front of that bomb?! Frag, Motormaster could have taken that hit a lot better than you did! Primus TC, it was so terrifying! You were thrown so far away and we all heard you hit and scream and you were so still when we found you!"

She sobbed harder and harder, all the while oblivious to the quiet sound of an optic coming online. She only paused when she felt a hand trail over her helm. "Stop crying, Warp, you're going to wake up the whole base," Thundercracker's voice chuckled weakly.

She snapped her head up, tears still leaking down her face, and stared at Thundercracker's face as he looked down at her. She felt a wail catch in her throat before she flung herself onto him and hugged his neck tightly. Thundercracker yelped weakly in shock before patting her head slightly with his left hand. She sniffled as she rubbed her head into his chest, tears of relief now washing down her face.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered. "I thought…that you weren't coming back."

Thundercracker made a confused noise in his throat. "We're Decepticons, Skywarp, we can take a lot of damage before we go offline," he stated.

She shook her head. "You didn't see yourself when we brought you in here; you were bleeding like crazy, sparks were flying everywhere, and you weren't even responding. You flat-lined twice when Starscream and I were carrying you back; twice!" she sobbed.

He was silent before he shook his head. "Why do you care so much?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth to answer but it got stuck before it left her throat. "Because I….Because I…I…," she tried to say, trying to force that horribly clichéd word out of her mouth. "I, I love you TC…that's why."

Thundercracker was silent for a long time and for one of the most horrible periods in her life, she thought he was going to explode and go into a fury on her. He thought she was a mech and that would appear that "he" was gay and wanted his straight friend. She buried her face into his chest, waiting for the flat-out rejection that was going to tear her apart from the inside. But instead, his hand started stroking down her head and back in a soothing manner.

"Skywarp, what's wrong with you?" he asked softly as he chuckled. "Don't you know better than to admit things like that?"

She sniffled before nuzzling closer to him. "But I do, TC, and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore," she replied.

"Well, at least one of us is brave enough to admit it," he murmured gently.

She gasped and looked up at him in disbelieve. "You…you love…me?" she asked.

He nodded slowly before she practically crushed what was left of his face in a kiss. He gasped in shock before chuckling and returning the kiss. "Skywarp, you crazy little aft," he murmured as she curled up against his side and looked up at him in adoration. "Only you could turn a straight mech gay."

She smiled gently, telling herself that she'd have to tell him another time about her real gender. "What can I say? I'm extremely talented," she purred as she ran her hand over his helm.

He purred softly as her hand passed over a sensitive spot on his helm. "Oh, I won't deny that, Warp," he murmured as his single optic focused on her. "You've been talented since we met."

She smiled before she moved in to kiss him again, only for the lights to snap on in the med-bay. "Slag," she hissed as she got ready to warp away.

"Alright, that's enough," Starscream's voice stated darkly, the familiar screech back in place. "You know fully well that Thundercracker is in no position to start working again!"

"His participation in this assignment is crucial," Megatron's voice snarled.

"He needs serious repairs!" Starscream screamed at him.

"Obviously not as much as you think, if he can have a visitor," Megatron's voice sneered.

Skywarp quickly darted over to the chair, her face plate burning slightly in mortification of almost being found. The screen was pulled back to reveal the Supreme Commander and Second-in-Command of the Decepticon army and both she and Thundercracker waved weakly. Starscream shot her a warning glare before snorting.

"See, oh great one, he can hardly stand, let alone join in on a raid!" she sneered.

Megatron glared down at his SIC before snarling. "I do not need you to point out the obvious, Starscream," he growled.

Starscream stuck her nose in the air. "Well, forgive me, _sir_, for being right _all the time_!" she snapped before spinning on her heels. "When you've done something useful with this plan of yours, let me know so I can rally my Seekers."

"Starscream!" Megatron roared before the smaller Seeker darted out of the med-bay as fast as she could, the enraged silver tyrant right on her heels.

"You'd think he'd learn not to talk back to Megatron," Thundercracker chuckled.

Skywarp chuckled. "TC, Starscream does what he does because he's slagging good at it," she replied before she stood up and pulled the screen closed again before turning around to face the blue Seeker. "Now," she purred as she walked over and swung herself as gently as she could onto his bed, "do you need a nurse to help you?"

Thundercracker chuckled. "Since when did you know anything about fixing a mech?" he asked.

Skywarp grinned wickedly before leaning closer to him. "Who said anything about knowing how to?" she asked before she kissed him passionately.

**Author's note:** And that's that. Based on the upcoming story _The Joys of Friendship_, we are given the main twist to the whole story. As much as I hate giving away such things, you can pretty much guess everything yourself. But don't jump to any conclusions with Starscream; he/she is always a tricky little character.


	8. Exploring

Exploring

She glanced around nervously as she walked down the dark streets of Kaon; this was an entirely new thing for her. She was so use to the bright lights and fast paces of Iacon that the dimly lit, deserted streets of Kaon terrified her. But she had a mission to do and she was sure as the Pit going to accomplish it. Mirage was counting on her to get the exact location of the Decepticons supposed secret base on Cybertron and to ultimately determine if they were even here at all and not just some myth some idiot was spreading around to create a little anarchy in their great society. She paused when she heard something move behind her, the broken metal lying on the ground from the old bombing raids giving away the other's position.

She charged her null rays before spinning around and pointing them at the place where she had heard the metal crunch. She almost squeaked in terror when she met the red opticed gaze of a towering mech hidden by some sort of material cape. She saw a grin slide smoothly across a white mouth before the mech stepped closer. She gave her best growl and stood her ground, her wings held up proudly behind her, the "Decepticon" insignia dominant on their deep grey metal.

"Now, now, miss, I'm sure there's no need to be so hostile," the mech chuckled as he stepped into the flickering street light. "After all, we're both Decepticons, aren't we?"

She growled slightly before aiming her null ray at his chest. "You don't have an insignia," she stated calmly. "So, you are either lying to me or you're an idiot."

The mech chuckled. "Alright, ya caught me; I'm no Decepticon. But I am a bounty hunter, and my preferred customers are Decepticons. They pay better," he replied as he walked closer.

"Lockdown," she mumbled without thinking.

"Oh, so you know who I am, do ya?" he asked curiously, a smirk playing across his tattooed face and revealing a chipped dental band.

"I think everyone who has ever fought in the Great Wars knows about you," she replied evenly, trying to cover up her blunder.

"You fought in the Great Wars?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, my creators did," she replied.

"Huh, you don't say?" he chuckled before he stepped forward again.

She growled at him and lifted her null-ray at his face, suddenly wishing that her hanging helm attachment didn't make her look so young and innocent. Lockdown paused before tilting his head and drawing himself up to his full height. She bit back the whimper again, so use to having to bow her head in respect to the ground-pounders that worked in the Autobot ranks, and bared her fanged dental bands.

"You don't have to act so tough, kid," Lockdown chuckled before pointing his hook at her. "I know a youngling when I see one, and you fit the bill perfectly."

She bit back her yelp before she straightened up and glared at him. "Frag off," she snapped before she spun on her heels and stormed off.

She didn't have time for this; all that bounty hunter was doing was slowing her search down. What was he doing on Cybertron anyways? Isn't Megatron supposed to be contacting him to search for some slaggy renegade or something? She shivered at the thought of the huge, terrifying image of the Decepticon war lord that she had seen so many times in the achieves. He was absolutely huge, intimidating, and that fusion cannon was powerful enough to blow a bot into oblivion.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for something," Lockdown's voice rang out, startling her out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly and whipped around to fire off her null-ray an inch from his head. He winced slightly before chuckling. "Jumpy little thing," he added.

"Don't you take a hint?!" she demanded before reaching up and punching him without even thinking. "Frag it, you loser, I almost had a spark-attack!"

He stumbled backwards from the blow before shooting her a glare. "You'd better watch who you decide to punch kid; not all the Cons are as relenting as I am about this stuff," he growled.

"Slag off," she snapped before she spun and continued on her way. "Now…it should be around here some…where!" she screamed as the ground underneath her gave out.

She felt herself falling before a hand wrapped tightly around her still-formed scruff-bar and hauled her out. She squeaked as she tumbled onto Lockdown's chest as they both fell backwards and latched on out of instinct. They were lying there on the ground for a few moments, panting heavily before they shakily sat up. She let go of his chest and looked at the hole she had almost fallen through. She looked down and swallowed as she stared into the darkness, the distant sound of metal smashing into the ground barely reaching her audios.

"I owe you," she stated shakily as she glanced back at him.

"Huh, can't tell ya how many times people have fallen through the ground here," he grumbled as he stood up. "All leads to the old base, of course."

"Really?" she asked curiously before glancing back down. "The old base?"

"Yeah, course, hasn't been up since Megatron took off, but what can you do?" he replied with a shrug.

An underground base; where else could they operate without being found? She glanced at him with a grin before swinging her legs over the edge of the hole. "Thanks; I was looking for this place," she laughed before she pushed herself off and used her thrusters to slow her descent. She heard Lockdown shouting at her about something, but she had more important things to do than listen to him.

She landed with a soft grunt before she glanced around at the darkness. She bit her lip before reaching into her subspace and pulling out an illuminator. She activated it and stared around in awe at where she had landed. In spite of the immense age of the room, it still looked extremely well decorated, elegant furniture spread around in a complex fashion that made her exhale in adoration; what she would have killed for such fine taste and living quarters. So much better than the barren room back at headquarters that she had been given; she could stretch out properly with the berth shoved so close to the wall.

"Whoa…who lived in here?" she asked out loud before she stood up and walked around, running her hand over the furniture in adoration.

She felt a strange tingle in her spinal unit, almost like someone was watching her. She shivered, glancing around before spotting a security camera situated in the far corner of the room. She glared at it before turning and exiting the room; now to figure out where the command center was so that she could let Mirage know that the place did exist but was deserted. Her footsteps echoed ominously down the corridor, bouncing off the walls and coming back to her, reminding her about just how alone she really was. She took note of the large quantity of dust that had collected on the walls and confirmed her guess that the place was deserted.

"Well, this is so very creepy," she stated out loud, trying to calm her nerves.

Her voice echoed back to her, making her feel all the more alone. She shivered as she continued down the hallway, noticing a crudely drawn Decepticon insignia every other turn. She snorted at them in disgust before walking up to a set of sliding double doors. She tapped them with a finger, positive they were rusted shut. She glanced at the access panel beside the door and flexed her clawed fingers before typing on the keypad.

She got several "access denied" messages before she shrugged and typed in "21-34-09", her supposed protoforming day, and, to her amazement, the door slid open. She blinked in shock before laughing and walking in. "That was way too…ea..sy," she finished with a squeak as she stood in front of another towering mech, only this one was glaring down at her with a single red optic that had a slit of a pupil.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded in a strange accented voice.

"I f-f-fell through the r-r-roof," she squeaked.

He glared at her and she took a step back in fear; there wasn't supposed to be any Decepticons here! What was this giant doing here? What was he going to do to her? She tried to suppress the shudder that was trying to work its way through her body as the horrifying things that Decepticon mechs did to Autobots femmes entered her mind. She almost screamed when he lifted a hand and gripped her chin tightly, his single optic narrowing.

"How are you with communications?" he asked.

"W-w-what?" she squeaked.

"Can you handle simple communications?" he asked, his single optic making the motion of rolling.

"Um, I'm not a master, but I know how to set up a com-link," she replied nervously.

"That is all I need to know," he replied before he released her and walking over to the communication console. "Go over there and set up a link with the coordinates that are on the screen."

She blinked at him in confusion before walking over and beginning to type. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you have been able to do this?" she asked.

"I cannot do two things at once," he replied as an antenna twitched in annoyance.

"Two things?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern, youngling," he snorted before he pressed a few buttons on the console.

She shrugged as she continued to type the commands into the keypad, until the screen lit up and she stopped. The other mech made a signal for her to remain silent before he spoke.

"Lieutenant Shockwave reporting in, my Lord," he stated calmly, waiting for a response.

"Shockwave, my loyal lieutenant," a deep voice echoed around the room, causing her to grip the console tightly, "how good to see that you have survived the period on Cybertron."

"It was not easy, my lord, but I have accomplished it, all without Autobot detection," Shockwave replied, a sense of pride and admiration entering his suave voice.

"Excellent," the voice chuckled in reply before an image of Megatron appeared on the screen, the dark interior of his infamous flagship showing up behind him. "And it appears that you have also managed to find an apprentice."

She shivered slightly, her wings trying to fold down and hide themselves from him; eons of insults about them had led her to develop a hatred for showing them and they reacted to her stress instantly. "Hmm, I suppose that would be her best use to me; I only just met her since she fell through the roof of the base," Shockwave replied, throwing her a casual glance.

"Fell through the roof?" Megatron asked with a slightly lifted optic ridge. "She must have hit a weak spot in the supports to have fallen."

"Indeed, right into your old personal quarters, my Lord," Shockwave chuckled.

She felt her wings fall behind her in horror, an apology trying to form in her throat but dying as she looked up at the mech on the screen. She swallowed, unable to keep optic contact with the terrifying mech and looking back down, tears of fear beginning to blur her vision. Why had she agreed to do this mission?! Why?!

"Hmm, interesting," Megatron chuckled. "Give her the room then; I have no more use for it."

She froze before daring to glance at him. His optics were cold and sharp as razors, but she could have sworn she saw the briefest flickering of amusement. "T-t-thank you, my Lord," she whispered.

Shockwave looked at her before nodding. "The base's internal repair program has already sealed off the opening; you are free to go there now, I do not need your assistance any longer." She nodded before bowing at the waist, first to Megatron's image then to Soundwave before she turned to leave. "One moment; what is your designation?"

"Eternia," she replied simply before adding, "sir."

Shockwave paused for a moment before nodding. "Very well, Eternia, you may leave now," he stated with a wave of his hand.

She bowed again before turning and leaving the room. When the door slid closed behind her, she felt her wings droop in relief; that horror was done and over with, but now she was stuck here until she could figure out some way to get home. Mirage was going to be really angry with her, but being late was better than her getting killed because Shockwave thought she was an Autobot. She smiled as she headed back to the room that she had fallen into, pausing long enough to receive a data-burst from Shockwave concerning the password to her new quarters, before punching it in and stepping in.

"Nice place," Lockdown commented from the couch, making her start in surprise. "Gotta hand it to Megatron, he's got fine taste."

She inhaled deeply before straightening up. "As true as that is, these are my quarters now, Lockdown, and I would greatly appreciate it if you left," she stated as calmly as she could.

He chuckled before standing up, easily towering over her. "What makes you think I'm going to let myself get ordered around by a pint-sized Decepticon Seeker?" he asked as he ran his hook along her chin.

She growled before she shoved her null-ray in his face. "Get out, now," she ordered as forcefully as she could.

He laughed before stealing a kiss from her, making her freeze up in shock. "I always take a reward for my services," he chuckled as he walked away. "That kiss is my payment; I might turn up later to take something else," he added darkly.

"Sorry, that's already gone, pervert," she snorted before she made sure to lock the door behind him. "Stupid, ugly, old mechs."

She turned back to the room and had to suppress her squeal of delight; the dust would be gone after a little cleaning so it was nothing. The fact that she had this huge room to herself was unbelievable. Sure, there were probably security cameras stationed everywhere, but that was nothing. She looked at the berth before walking over and lying down, almost yelping in surprise when she sank slightly into the soft metal and fabrics.

"Whoa…either this metal is old or it's custom," she mumbled before snuggling under the layers of fabrics and almost purring in delight at the soft feel of the berth. "Nice!" she grinned before snuggling down closer into the berth; maybe Megatron wasn't that horrible if he had this good of taste? Nah.

**Author's note:** Voila, and there we have yet another character unfolding. May I thank **Wrath21** for helping me to choose which one to do next for this meme. Now, this Seeker femme is from Animated (as you can tell) and will turn up in a much later story. Special talent? You'll have to wait and see (hint hint, look at her name and you should pick up on it). And wouldn't it be like Lockdown to take a kiss from a femme as payment for saving her skid-plates? Well, that's enough talking from me. Please leave a review before you leave.


	9. Exhausted

Exhausted

Oriona looked up as she heard the door to the house slide open and frowned as she watched Megatron stumble in. She put the data-pad she had been reading down and went to help her much larger mechfriend down onto a chair in their living room.

"Long day at work?" she asked as he fell into the chair, massaging his temples while grumbling lightly.

"You have no slagging idea," he grumbled.

She sat down on the arm of the chair, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Care to tell me?" she asked.

He glanced at her, red optics narrowed ever so slightly, before he shook his head. "You do not need to worry about it," he replied as gently as his rough voice could.

She sighed as she leant across his back and began to massage his shoulders, earning a soft hum of delight from the larger mech. She balanced herself on the cannon situated on his back before putting all her effort to relax his tense wiring. He hummed more, leaning his head back to touch hers to show that he was enjoying the treatment. She smiled before she leant forward and kissed his neck lightly.

"But I should have to worry about it if it has gotten you so wound up," she stated gently.

"Oriona," he chuckled gently as he reached up to stroke her cheek, "this is my problem, not yours."

She shook her head as she continued to massage his shoulders. "You keep everything bottled up inside of you. I can handle anything as well as you can," she murmured as she kissed his cheek.

He sighed gently before shaking his head and standing up, causing her to yelp in surprise and cling to his back. "Oriona, I'm tired," he stated calmly, his voice holding a cold bite that only turned up when he was annoyed. "Join me when you are ready to accept that there will always be some secrets between us."

She blinked at him in shock before lowering her head. "Megatron…," she murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't…don't talk like that."

"Mechs can keep secrets if we choose to," he replied as he started heading for the stairs that led to the second floor.

"And their femme is not allowed to ask what is wrong?" she asked gently before she nuzzled him.

He stopped for a moment, his body twitching beneath her before he sighed. "They are, but I do not want you to know, Oriona," he replied gently.

She nuzzled him again as they entered their quarters, earning a soft purr from the larger mech. She smiled as he reached the berth, allowing her to hop onto the ground beside him. He bent down, holding her chin in his hand for a moment before he kissed her gently yet powerfully. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, before he pulled back with a shake of his head.

"Not tonight," he chuckled.

She smiled before she rubbed his arm. "Rough day?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled as he lay down on the berth, letting her curl up against his side and rest her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea, my little Oriona, you have no idea," he cooed gently.

She snuggled against him, biting down her sigh; she wished he would tell her what went wrong at the mines every few weeks. He always came back exhausted and just wanting to rest. He seemed oddly upset about her asking what was wrong and he always ended up saying something that he didn't mean, hence the fact that she continued to cling to him. She had learnt to ignore the quick snaps that would issue from him after she asked; they both knew the routine and wished they could change it, but they never did. They were always just too tired to bother.


	10. Playing with Kids

Playing with Kids

Inferno scuttled down the street, the younger, long-limbed, blue dragon trotting beside him, looking around at everything in interest. He snorted slightly at the youngling's lack of knowledge about the various cities that had sprung up after the Maximals had reformatted the planet. But, it was difficult to learn anything when you are busy trying to stay alive and ahead of the Maximal police and eradication squad. The two of them slipped down the street, the older and more experienced mech focusing on meeting another informant that was lying low in Southern Iacon, the younger more focused on finding a hiding spot while his comrade was talking; he was not a welcome bot anywhere on Cybertron but the Predacons' special sanctuary.

"Wait here," Inferno instructed before he transformed and walked into the warehouse in front of them. "I will be about an hour. Try to stay out of trouble," he added with a sidelong glance at the youngling.

Large yellow optics looked up at him innocently before he turned and slipped down into an alley. He slid in behind an overgrown tree and shook his wings out, checking them for any tears; he still was not the best at landing. When he was sure there was no injuries, he folded his wings up and lay down, his optics focused on the street where mechs and femmes began to pass on their daily routes to work and market. It was strange to think that what he saw was normal, seeing femmes and mechs walk by and not even look at each other, not greet each other as they passed by another, not even pause when a loud cry of a hungry sparkling rose around them. He frowned, every inch of him wanting to run forward and help the sparkling, to comfort it, and let it know that he would help protect them from everything.

He glanced up as a sparkling stopped at the entrance to the alley. A soft chirp reached his audios before the sparkling trotted in, bright gold optics looking at him as he lay hidden. He smiled slightly as it trotted closer, curious as to what was hidden. He let out a soft snort, causing the sparkling to start before giggling and transforming. His smile became gently as he took in the little tiger sitting in front of him. He looked around before walking out, half-expecting the sparkling to scream and run away, but instead it looked up at him in awe.

"Whoa," it mewed, the vocal waves identifying it as a mech, "what kind of animal are you?"

"A dragon," he replied while shaking his head.

"Oh…I've never seen one before," the tigerling chirped, wrinkling his nose cutely.

He smirked before setting himself into an elegant pose. "We are a rare breed; very few can handle the challenge of flying and walking," he announced boldly.

The tigerling giggled before bounding forward. "I can handle it!" he boasted.

"Can you now?" he asked before crouching down and waving his spiked tail around. "Show me what you can do."

With a loud mew, the tiger leapt forward, biting onto his horns with a playful growl. He laughed as he rolled over, pretending to yield to the cub's strength. "Grr! I'm a tiger! Hear me roar!" the cub shouted before leaping onto his shoulder. "Meow!"

He snorted slightly before rolling over and tickling the cub with his tail. "That's a kitten's roar," he stated before he grinned and grabbed the cub's scruff before flying onto the top of the building. He set the cub down and tipped his head back. "This is a dragonlet's roar," he stated before he roared loudly.

The cub looked up at him in awe as he ended his roar admits shouts of shock and fear below. "Whoa," he mewed before he laughed and leapt forward. "That is so cool!"

He smirked before lying down and nuzzling the tigerling. "Where are your parents?" he asked gently.

"Momma's at work and Daddy just got in off of nightshift," he replied. "I'm supposed to be at daycare, but the femme in charge was being mean so I left."

He frowned before sighing. "You shouldn't have run off, little one; what if you're father turned up looking for you, what would he do when he found out that you were missing?"

He shifted on the spot before sighing. "I don't like it there; she's so mean and she yells at us all the time," he murmured. "But Momma says that I have to go cuz it's the only place in the city that can look after me until Daddy wakes up."

He tilted his head before smiling and nudging the sparkling. "Fear me, little sparkling, for I am the evil nursery keeper!" he growled as he rose up on his hind legs. "I will eat you with my morning energon!"

The tigerling giggled before darting away. "Don't eat me, evil nurse…nurser…E.V.K!" he mewed.

He laughed before leaping after him, careful to keep them away from the edge of the building. They charged after each other, each taking turns being the "E.V.K" and trying to eat the other for breakfast. Only at the sound of fast approaching wings did the look up, the sparkling sitting on his back and gnawing on his horns before mewing in delight.

"Momma!" he mewed before leaping off of him and heading for the center of the roof. "Momma!"

"Snowdrop!" a large falcon gasped before it landed on the roof and transformed, revealing an older, attractive femme, with green optics. "Thank Primus you're ok!"

Snowdrop giggled before bounding over to him nudging him and trying to get him to stand up. "I've been playing with him!" he mewed. "He's really fun and he doesn't like the femme in charge of the daycare either!"

The femme glared at him, hands curled into fists. "I didn't steal him!" he blurted out quickly, scuttling backwards in fear. "Honest Ma'am! I would never, _ever_ take a sparkling away from their family."

The femme glared at him for another moment before nodding. "You'd better be telling the truth," she stated before she walked forward and scooped Snowdrop up. "But, I must thank you for looking after my little mech for me; when I received word that he had vanished from the daycare, I didn't know what to think."

He smiled and sat up slowly. "He said that the femme in charge of the daycare isn't the nicest femme," he replied. "Perhaps there is a friend you can leave him with when you leave for work?"

She smirked at him before shaking her head. "Youngling, Snowdrop is mischievous and I wouldn't think anyone could handle him," she laughed.

"I'd offer, but I don't live in town," he replied before shifting, "I'm in with a relative on a business…trip!" he yelped before heading back over to the edge of the building and staring down at an angry red ant. "I know! I know! Sorry! I'm coming!" he shouted down before he prepared to jump down to the older mech.

"Wait!" Snowdrop shouted, causing him to look back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Icewind," he replied before he leapt down to the red ant, ready for his berating.

Snowdrop looked up at his mother and mewed as he watched Icewind follow the red ant away, his head lowered as the faint noises of an angry lecture reached them. "What's wrong with him, Momma?" he asked softly. "He seemed…scared of you."

She looked down at him, wanting to say something but held back. "He feared a femme's wrath," she replied. He giggled happily before snuggling against her.

She looked after the blue dragon youngling, recognizing him as the one that was wanted for his ties to Megatron. She could sense that he wasn't what they were claiming he was. Airrazor nodded before she turned and headed back to her house with Tigertron; they had to think of something to clear the youngling's name. After all, he was one of the reasons they had been brought back to life. Yes, she decided, Tigertron would know what to do and how to go about getting the others off the youngling's back.


	11. Turned on

Turned-On

Starscream leant on the table, listening to Skyfire go over the problems that turned up in their last science lab for Shockwave. Of course, it might have gone better if the extra lab partner hadn't somehow set his arm on fire; at least Skyfire had found that fire extinguisher quickly as the femme had tried to help, and fail, to smother the flames on her own. She had apologized over and over and even cried over the fact that she had done such a foolish thing. He smirked at the thought of the femme; she had curves in all the right places, those delicate optics that could send a mech's spark fluttering, that odd trill in her voice, and that weird aversion she had to most others. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, but he didn't care; she was optic candy and he was sure as the Pit going to take it.

"Starscream, you are spacing out again," Skyfire sighed as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he grumbled before shaking his head clear of the image of the femme.

"Thinking about her again?" he asked, earning a nod. "Starscream, you know who she hangs around with, she doesn't pay attention to us."

"She felt bad for setting me on fire," he replied.

"Any femme with half a CPU would feel bad," Skyfire replied, "but that doesn't mean they give us the time of day."

"She's different, even though she hangs around those other femmes," he pushed, his wings lifting angrily at Skyfire's words.

"She will never get anywhere with those femmes," Skyfire replied, before nodding towards the door of the cafeteria. "Look, here they come now."

He looked up, anger still apparent in his optics as he took in the five femmes walking through the cafeteria. Four of them were talking amongst themselves, their olfactory sensors stuck up in the air, while the last one looked around the room with mild interest. Their optics locked for a moment and he felt his internal temperature spike and he immediately looked away. Frag, why did she have to affect him like that at this distance?

"Looks like we set that grease bomb in the right spot," Skyfire chuckled as the femmes choose the table farthest away from them. "Care to do the honors?" he asked, holding up the detonator.

He nodded and took it, looking over at the table where the femmes had sat down. They seemed to be talking about something, the leading pink femme's lip curled in a sneer. He snorted as she lifted her hand up and held it out, no doubt talking about a manicure she just got. He rolled his optics before pressing down on the detonator and waited as the femmes paused listening to the quiet beeping. They screamed as their table exploded, covering them head to foot in grease and showering the surrounding tables with grease as well. The grease flew in all directions, splattering against the walls of the cafeterium, and spreading across the floor.

Four of the femmes at the table started complaining about their paintjobs being ruined. However, the femme he liked merely shook her head clear before glancing over at them. A smirk appeared on her lips before she scooped up some grease into a ball and walked casually over to them. He felt his spark spin faster in excitement, but he forced a sneer to his lip.

"What do you want?" he demanded after he made sure the detonator was hidden.

"Oh, I just figured that since you and Skyfire were spotless you felt left out," she replied before slamming the grease ball into his chest.

He shrieked in surprise before she moved to slam the remainder into Skyfire's chest. He growled as he wiped the grease off of himself and lunged at the smaller femme. She squealed in mock fright before darting out of his way. Scooping more grease up, they started pelting each other with it, covering their armor in more grime and muck than before. They started a huge grease fight with the others in the room, whipping grease at the others as well as each other every chance they got.

He tackled her into the muck, the two of them laughing harder than normal, and it took them a moment to realize how they had landed. She blushed up and looked away, her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to push him off. He looked away, fighting down the urge to kiss her until Blackout dragged him off of her and told him to stay away from her. But it wasn't like he had every listened to him anyways.

Later that night, he slipped out of his quarters and headed for the femmes' corridor. It wasn't uncommon to see mechs or femmes slipping out to each others' rooms, but if they were caught by a teacher it was humiliating. He crept quietly along the corridor, pausing to check for any following footsteps before he reached the room he wanted. He placed his code-breaker against the keypad and waited a moment for it to crack the password. When it did, he slipped in quickly and grinned at the femme recharging soundly on the berth.

He walked over slowly, careful not to run into anything and wake up the smaller femme; there were many things thrown onto the floor, surprising for her considering he had seen the notes she took in class. He stopped at her side and crouched down, running a hand gently over her helm. She was so beautiful, her armor that dark black and the weird feather-like design on her helm stood out and showed that she was not average. She shifted slightly, murmuring in her sleep before rolling over and curling her legs up to her chest. He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek before taking out his spray paint can. He walked to the walls and began to write messages for her in the morning.

Once he was sure he had enough notes on her walls, he nodded and turned around to look at the femme. His systems spiked in temperature as he took in her innocent unconscious pose. Her legs stretched out seductively, looping over one another in an attractive manner. Her head was pillowed on her elbow, showing only one optic, miraculously still offline, while her other arm was resting against her stomach, the hand lying just in front of her leg. He let out a whimper as he felt his body react to the pose without his consent. He spun around quickly and took off out of her room, hoping to reach his shared dorm without meeting anyone so he could save himself from an embarrassing situation.

He raced into his room, slamming the door closed behind him, panting heavily as his lower region started sending unpleasant shocks through him. Skyfire sat up slowly, yawning and stretching before he noticed him.

"You didn't?" he demanded.

"Did," he squeaked in reply as he felt a jolt of electricity race through his leg.

"I told you that going in there was a bad idea," he sighed before pointing towards the washrack in their room. "Go and relieve yourself before you short circuit your processor and I have to bring you to see Ratchet."

He nodded quickly, heading for the washrack to relieve himself from the building pain in his lower region. He locked the door behind him before removing his pelvic plating; he really couldn't keep doing that. He couldn't handle this every time he saw her or he'd electrocute himself before the solar cycle was over.

**Author's note:** From _More Than You Think_, or techincally before it. I'm sure you know who my mystery femme is just by description. I swear she was never meant to seem like such a Mary-Sue! Just me lacking talent at the time...anyways, since my belief of Transformers interfacing (as we all know there are lots and lots of different theories) consists of mechs "plugging in" to femmes and sending waves of electricity to each other, guess what happens when they get happy and arosed when they aren't about to interface? That's right; they zap the slag out of themselves. Sorry Screamer, but you are male, and you get picked on.


	12. Reading

Reading

Megatron glanced over at Conery as she sat on the couch; his bed; with her nose in a book. He walked over and leant over the top of the couch to see if he could figure out what she was reading since she had been sitting there for three hours already. She snapped the book closed quickly, glaring up at him and pursing her lips at the fact that he had just disturbed her.

"What?" she demanded.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he tried to reach for the book.

"None of your business," she replied, attempting to hide the book down the front of her shirt.

"Something for school?" he inquired before leaning over the couch more.

"I said none of your business, Decepticon," she snapped before trying to stand up.

He made a mad grab for the book, only to end up flipping over the couch and landing with his head on her lap while his back end hit the ground with a loud crack. He groaned out in pain as agony shot straight up his spine, burning like someone had shoved a white hot poker into him before he looked up at her. Her face was twisted into a look of shock and horror and it took a minute for him to realize that she wasn't staring at him. He looked up and froze as Coby and Lori stood in the doorway to the room, both glaring at him like he was the most loathsome thing in the entire Universe; all things considered, that was technically true.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like!" he stated quickly, trying to sit up, only for his back to crack painfully. "Owowow!"

Lori glared at him while Conery could only look from the groaning man on her lap to her parents in fear. All this over the book she was reading? This was just getting pathetic! Why did this little human female have to make things so difficult? Megatron finally managed to sit up properly without his back cracking in ways that it shouldn't and rubbed his lower back greatly.

"I think I broke something I didn't even know existed," he growled.

"Are you serious?" she asked in concern as she sat down beside him, setting the book down on the coffee table.

"No, but it hurts," he grumbled before looking at her and fighting down the urge to grab her and pull her into a kiss.

Primus forsaken human hormones! He would never be having these thoughts if he was in his true form! Of course, he'd probably have stepped on her the first chance he got, but that wasn't the point. At least if they had both been Transformers he wouldn't have the urge to lunge, pin her to a wall and start making out with her. At least, he didn't think he would; there had been gorgeous femmes walk by him, flaunting themselves around, just about begging to be mated with, and he had only ever had a fleeting thought about them. Most of the time he ignored their antics, leaving them to the mercy of his minions; what good would they do him anyways?

"Earth to Megatron, come in Megatron," Conery joked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his musing. "What?"

"I've been asking you for the past five minutes if you are ok," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, just a little sore in my tail area," he replied, earning a snort of laughter.

"Tail**bone**, Megatron, tail**bone**," she snorted.

"Why do humans have a non-existent tail?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"How should I know?" she asked in return before she reached for her book.

He moved quickly before snatching it up, leaping to his feet and holding her back with ease as he read the front cover. The title _The Host_ was printed across the front, the picture of a human female's eye with an odd silver halo around the pupil dominating the whole cover. He tilted his head curiously before Conery snatched the book back, glaring up at him with a very enraged look on her face.

"Do you mind?!" she demanded.

"Nope, not at all," he replied with a grin before nodding towards the couch. "Care to read to me? The book seems interesting."

"You just saw the cover," she frowned, "how can you get hooked?"

"It looks interesting," he replied before going over and lying down, his feet dangling over the other end.

"I'm not sitting on your lap," she snapped as she followed with a faint blush on her cheeks.

He rolled onto his side and lifted an eyebrow slightly, patting the space by his head. She walked over with a grumble and sat down, sitting closer to his chest area than near his head to avoid any more embarrassing moments, not that this was any better. He smirked to himself before curling up slightly around her as she flipped back to the beginning to read to him.

'_Sometimes it's good to be a powerful mech in a human body,'_ he chuckled to himself as he listened to her reading. _'Very good indeed.'_

**Author's note: **I need to think of better ideas for these things. I really do.


	13. On Vacation

On Vacation

Megs sighed softly as she stretched out on the patio furniture on the porch of Steven's cottage. Scorpy was curled up by her feet, his tail wagging happily at the fact that he was getting away with sitting on the chair with her. If any of the others caught him, he wouldn't get extra treats for a week, or get locked in a room by himself for several hours. She smiled as she pet his head affectionately; she did love the huge German Shepard, better than she liked most other things.

"Hey! Scorpy, you're not supposed to be up on the chair!" Fredrick "Frenzy" shouted as he ran up the back steps.

"Sush, Frenzy," she hissed gently before pulling the dog closer to her, "he's keeping me warm."

He blinked at her before frowning and setting his hands on his hips, glaring at her with a pouting lip. He snorted before turning around and darting down the steps back towards the lake. She shook her head in disbelief; what was the huge appeal about going swimming in the still freezing cold water anyways? She shivered at the thought of even being near water that wasn't coming out of a faucet.

Scorpy whimpered before wagging his tail again and licking her cheek. She smiled at him before standing up and letting him jump down beside her. "Well, I may as well go be down there with them, right?" she asked, earning a happy bark from the dog. "Ok, we're going," she laughed before heading for the lakefront, the over excited German Shepard darting along beside her.

She glanced around at the greening grass and was thankful for the week long break that they got during May. She had agreed with Barry to come here rather than stay in the town house all by herself and wasn't regretting it. So far they had hiked a huge trail some 15 km long and camped out for the night before heading back. She had almost begged Steven to bring Scorpy along as protection, even though he didn't think it was a good idea. Barry had argued that having a dog would help scare off wolves and bears, which had caused Steven to agree. She smiled when she remembered how Frenzy had demanded two separate tents, one for the boys and one for the girls, to which he included himself. While it had seemed strange at first, she hadn't minded sharing the tent with the hyperactive boy; he had kept her entertained before she had finally fallen asleep.

"Well, look who finally showed up," David sneered from the shoreline, wrapped up tightly in a towel.

She rolled her eyes before picking up a stick and waving it in front of Scorpy. "Want it?" she asked as he started to dance on the spot. "Fetch!" she shouted as she sent it flying.

"Duck!" Barry shouted before diving under the water.

"Where?" Frenzy asked before squeaking and going underwater to avoid getting beaned in the head with the stick.

"Sorry!" she shouted as Scorpy bounded into the lake after the stick.

"We're use to it," Barry laughed as he resurfaced and swam back to shore.

Scorpy raced him back, stick in his mouth, before bounding up the shoreline to shake himself off on the drying David. He shouted in shock as the cold water hit him, throwing his arm up in an attempt to hide his face. Scorpy trotted over to her, tail wagging and water-logged, before dropping the stick at her feet. He barked at her, going down on his front legs to entice her to throw it again. She picked it up and threw it as hard as she could back into the lake, laughing as the furred member of the group took off like a shot after it.

"Where is Steven, anyways?" she asked.

"He went up on that hill again," Barry replied as he stood there shivering.

She muttered under her breath as she shook her head. Every time she went looking for him, he seemed to vanish into thin air. It was frustrating and annoying, but mostly annoying. She wasn't that bad was she, that he never wanted to be around her? She felt tears sting her eyes at that thought and immediately looked out across the lake as Frenzy threw the stick for Scorpy again. While she cried often for some reason, probably imbalance of hormones, she didn't like others watching her; she felt weak and stupid for doing something like that, and the last thing she wanted was to give David and Benson something else to insult her about.

"Hey, Megs, you coming?" Barry asked, giving her shoulder a small shake to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, right behind you," she replied quickly, brushing her hand over her face, pretending to put her hair behind her ear.

Barry smiled at her before shaking his head and heading back up to the house. She glanced back at Frenzy as he trotted past with Scorpy right on his heels, the soaking wet dog carrying his stick like a prize. She laughed softly before following them up, listening to Benson and David talk about a project that was due after the break. The smell of barbequing steaks reached them and they all inhaled deeply, mouths watering in delight.

"That explains where he vanished off to," Megs commented.

They hopped up the stairs leading to the deck and met Ben sitting on the patio couch. Scorpy woofed around his stick as he raced over, wagging his tail back and forth, and spraying water everywhere. Ben chuckled before signaling Scorpy to lie down beside him, and as always, Scorpy obeyed without a moment's hesitation. Steven glanced over, brown locks of hair falling in front of his eyes, as he stood in front of the barbeque. He smirked before turning his attention back to the steaks.

"I'll keep the mutt some leftovers," he commented.

"Scorpy's a purebred," Ben stated in an offended tone, Scorpy whining beside him in a similar fashion. "If anything, he deserves a steak to himself."

"He can have your share then," the lanky brunette replied.

Ben winced before looking down at his pet. "Sorry bud," he cooed, "no steak tonight."

Megs laughed as the others headed inside to set the table and headed over to flop down beside Ben. "Are we eating inside then?" she asked.

"Mosquitoes are starting to come out," Steven replied, throwing her a small smirk that made her stomach knot up, "and I refuse to eat bugs with my supper."

"Aww, is the little Shepard boy a tad bit spoilt?" she asked, leaning on Ben's shoulder at the same time.

Steven gave her a heart-stopping smile. "You bet your sweet ass I am," he replied sweetly, his eyes narrowing in mischief.

She laughed to cover her sudden rush of redness to her face, leaning back to look at the sky. Steven was one of the most handsome men she could remember meeting, and it scared her in a way. He wasn't just the "pretty boy" handsome either; there was a bad boy streak to him, as well as a certain wildness that made her heart flutter around in her chest even thinking about it. Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

"Day very eventful?" he asked, considering the boys had raced down to the lake the minute the sun had come out that morning.

"Well, got through half of that book for English," she replied as she looked over at him. "Boring as old hell, but whatever."

"Mila 18?" he asked.

"Nineteen-eighty-four," she grumbled. "I don't even have a clue what's going on."

Both boys whistled at that statement. "Oh yeah, that ones a doozy," Ben agreed before giving her shoulder a jab. "Just bullshit the book report; that's what Benson did and he got a 90 on it."

"Nah," she replied. "I'll just tell them this; it's about some cracked out world that is led by one leader who everyone is brainwashed to hero worship and an underground organization plans on ousting him very soon."

Steven and Ben laughed before nodding to each other. "That about sums it up half way through."

She shrugged before Steven piled the steak onto a plate and headed inside. "Frenzy, don't you dare touch my rare!" she shouted as she barreled in after him.

She slid into her seat at the table as Frenzy froze, glaring at her before grumbling under his breath. She stuck her tongue out at him before spooning a heap of potatoes onto her plate as Ben passed the bowl around. David stole most of the salad on them all, leading to a quick bop over the head from Barry and told to share, earning laughs from most of them. Steven passed out the steaks, making sure to give Megs the bloodiest one, before sitting down. Frenzy looked around before closing his eyes with a grin.

"Bless this food that we now take and do us good for Jesus' sake, amen," he chanted.

"Amen," they echoed before digging in.

The room was filled with the clinking of forks and knives against plates, as well as the near silence of people chowing down on some of the best that barbeque season can provide. Megs wolfed her food down happily, cutting off small pieces to feed to Scorpy as he did tricks for treats, even though Steven told her not to waste her food. Barry and Frenzy were having a contest to see who could chug their drink down the fastest, which was followed by who could belch the loudest. A loud "ow" rang out as Ben whapped his fork against Benson's knuckles, scolding him for holding his fork like it was a shovel.

"So how was the water?" Megs asked after she had polished her plate clean of food.

"Cold," David snickered. "I don't think my…."

"Don't wanna know!" she shouted, slamming her hands over her ears. "Dinner table! Dinner table!"

"What?" he sneered. "You're delicate virgin ears not up to the topic."

There was a loud crack before David howled in pain, clutching his head where Steven had wound up and punched him. The large boy glared down at the cowering form beside him, daring him to speak again. Dark brown eyes met grey with enough fury to equal an erupting volcano and the smaller man backed down quickly, scuttling off to dump his dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry about that, Megs," Steven sighed before looking at her, his eyes back to normal. "You know how he is."

"Unfortunately," she replied before Ben started a new topic on the soccer finals quickly coming up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, she was leaning against the railing on the patio in her pajamas, looking up at the night sky. The simple penguin PJs were the tops and bottoms variety, not the nightgown style, perfect for walking around in the morning with a bunch of boys in the house. She could feel goosebumps running up her arms from the light wind that was playing around her, but ignored it, instead tracing different patterns in the stars.

"Nice night for stargazing, huh?" Steven asked as he leant on the rails beside her.

"Yeah," she murmured, feeling her heart speed up a bit.

He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. "A girl who likes the simple things in life, huh?" he asked playfully as he gave her a noogie.

She gave him a shove before smirking. "Maybe," she replied before looking back up at the stars. "But…I think it's more that I'm…drawn to the heavens, as weird as that sounds," she replied.

"I know what that's like," he chuckled before resting his head on his arms. "That's why I'm working so hard to get into the army; flying planes is the closest I'll ever get to them."

"What about being an astronaut?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Not enough action," he replied with a grin. "Fighter jet pilots are in the heart of the action, shooting enemies from daring heights, plummeting towards the Earth at thousands of miles an hour, skimming over clouds, racing the wind," he sighed, "that's the life."

"Remind me to stay away from your airplane," she replied with a laugh, "then you won't have to explain what the unidentifiable liquids on the seat are."

"Hey," he shouted before punching her shoulder, "I don't get off on that stuff."

She laughed before looking back up at the sky, frowning sadly. "Where…do you plan to go after high school?" she asked, not wanting to look at him.

"West coast," he replied. "Already looking for bases around there that can get me what I want."

She felt a tear fall down the left side of her face, luckily out of sight of the young man beside her. "Think we'll ever see you again?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he gave her a hug. "Hey, I'll be back in the summer," he replied gently, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Megsy," he teased.

She laughed before leaning her head on his chest. They both looked out at the stars, pointing out constellations to one another, and laughing when one of them turned out to be a satellite. She wanted to make this vacation last as long as it could. She didn't want school to end, summer to start and end, then loose Steven to the army. She knew that the others would adjust, but she was just getting to know them all, and it would be hard to loose such a dear friend. She sighed before leaning on him more, making him chuckle before pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Megs, your moping act won't change anything; I've had this planned since I went into grade 9," he stated with a laugh. "I'm coming back for holidays," he promised.

"It won't be the same," she murmured. "We're loosing you AND Ben!"

"Ben isn't going far either, same place as me," he stated calmly. "We'll see each other lots."

She smiled sadly before wrapping her arms around herself. "You all have plans for life…then there's me."

His arms wrapped around her in a hug again. "You'll remember everything soon," he whispered. "You'll find something that will break the block and then you'll be on your way."

She smiled sadly before returning the hug, holding onto one of the few things that was slowly making her weird memories come back. It was one bit of hope in an ocean of confusion.

**Author's note:** No, Megs is not an OC; bet you can figure out who she is in three guesses. First two don't count.


	14. On Her Knees

So I changed the title a bit, so what? It works better this way, considering I do a lot of gender-benders.

On Her Knees

She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it just couldn't be happening, could it? He was one of the strongest mechs she had ever known, sure he was lacking slightly in the CPU department, but his spark was in the right place. Now…now she didn't want to accept it. He couldn't be dying, he just couldn't be. There had to be a mistake, there just had to be!

"Don't leave," she begged as she gripped his hand tightly. "Come on, we promised we'd get through this slag, remember?"

He tilted his head to look at her, blue optics shining weakly down at her. He tried to smile, his odd jaw shape making it more difficult than usual to see his mouth as he lay there in agony. Several sparks flew from his body and he fell back onto the ground with a moan of pain. She felt a sob rack her as she hugged his enormous arm to her body, resting her head on his shoulder to hide the tears that were cascading down her face now. She could hardly breathe through her sobs, holding her dying friend's arm close to her spark.

"You can't die!" she sobbed. "You just can't! I need you, big guy!"

"Hey, hey I'll be ok," he replied, his voice barely concealing the lie. "We're best buds 'til the end, right?"

She sniffled several times as she nodded. "R-right 'til the end, big guy," she whispered. "Don't you dare give up though, do ya hear me?"

"I hear ya," he mumbled as his body sparked again. "I'm…I'm gunna keep fighting…but it's so hard…this hurts…so much."

She snuggled closer to him, sniffling weakly as he continued to spark and leak energon all around them. She didn't want to think about a life without him; they'd been together since they were sparklings, stuck by one another even when it was considered uncool because one was a femme and the other was a mech. They were the other's security blanket, always knowing that they were safe as long as the other was nearby. Even after they were recruited and everything started going ballistic around them, they never left the other's side. Now…now it was drawing to the end of their time together and the pain ripping through her was horrible.

"Hey…did you really mean what you said?" she whispered, her spark almost breaking in two at the thought of him leaving.

"About what?" he asked in reply, his voice already weaker than before.

"Loving me?" she chuckled.

He was silent for a long time before his arm moved out from her hold to wrap around her. He pulled her closer to his broken and burned chassis, holding her there to let her understand his response. Tears welled up in her optics again before she snuggled closer, hiding her face in her massive friend's neck. He laughed weakly at her reaction before his arm kept her close to his side, holding her around the waist.

"I…I love you too…big guy," she whispered before reaching up to turn his face gently towards her. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…I really am."

"It's ok, little buddy," he replied softly. "At least…I'm going out…knowing."

"Stop talking," she whispered as she leant her head on his. "You're wasting your energy."

He remained silent, a smile still set on his face as he leant in closer to her much smaller body. She felt a smile tugging at her mouth before she leant down and kissed one of the "teeth" on his mouth guard. He froze for a moment before sagging under her slightly, his optics brightening slightly. She smiled down at him before nuzzling him gently, feeling the charred metal brush against her cheek, and wincing as he hissed beneath her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No problem, little buddy," he murmured before he rested his head against her chest. "It didn't hurt that much really."

"You're one horrible liar," she replied gently.

He smiled weakly at her before his chest heaved in pain. She clung to his neck, biting back a sob as she began to pray again, hoping that he was going to pull through. His breathing began to slow down and she sobbed loudly.

"No!" she screamed as she shook her head in denial. "No! No, Crumplezone, you can't die! You just can't!" she cried as she hugged the green mech tightly. "Don't go, please…don't go!"

"It's ok, Ransack," he whispered faintly. "Everything's gunna be ok."

She was about to scream at him that he was lying when she spotted someone over to the left. She squinted before inhaling deeply and screaming as loud as she could.

"Megatron! Megatron!" she waved her arm over her head. "Over here! Please! Quickly! It's Crumplezone! He won't last much longer!"

**Author's note:** You all thought it was Femme!Bee and Bulkhead, didn't you? Well, instead it is Femme!Ransack and Crumplezone…why? Because I'm in love with this pairing now…dang you comics and other people shipping them. Oh well, this is way in the future of the _It Takes A Girl_ trilogy. Yes, it's a trilogy, one for every season of Unicron trilogy. Love them, hate them, I don't care, but they are a pairing in the future. Yes, the joys of gender-bending; you can get the pairing you want without the hassle of slash-comments.


	15. Daring

Daring

"What? I'm not doing that!"

"You have to, you chose 'dare'."

"I didn't think you would choose something like that!"

"Too bad, you gotta do it."

"You're a bitch, Stella."

"Name calling won't make it go away, Penny."

"Come on, let me call 'chicken'."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Now I double dog dare you to do it."

"That's so mature, Stella."

"Tick, tock, you're wasting time."

"I'm going to shove hydrochloric acid down your throat."

"Good luck with that, shorty."

"Stop that! I'm not short!"

"I've seen munchkins bigger than you."

"Where?"

"I live with a whole family of them."

"You're dad's almost five foot ten!"

"And I'm six foot five, get moving."

"I hate you."

"Darling, I don't care, but your butt will when I drop-kick you over to that table."

"They're just going to laugh."

"Let them; I'll kill them later in tennis."

"How come you got brains and brawn?"

"Lucky effing genetics."

"Your dad was almost killed in football try-outs."

"Yeah, but he could run like you wouldn't believe."

"Giant robot attack?"

"That's his story."

"God, would they get a new one? That story died when we were seven."

"Yes, and you're stalling again, MOVE IT!"

"I hate you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does she want?"

"Stupid nerd, doesn't she know her table's over there?"

"Um, hi, um, I just, um."

"Spit it out, nerd."

"James, shut it or I'll pop you one in the mouth. Continue Penny."

"Um, thanks Marcus. It's just that, um, well…."

"Snore."

"Tim."

"What? She's taking forever!"

"Bronson…Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogooutsometime. Imeanitdoesn'treallymatterwhere. OhwhydidIagreetodothis?!"

"…Did she just ask Bronson out?"

"Sounded like it; couldn't understand her since she ran her words together."

"Class speaker my ass."

"Shut up, all of you. Penny, are you serious about this?"

"Oh come on Bronson! You aren't serious?"

"Shut up, Tim."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, let's go get a coffee then, hmm? We have an hour left of lunch."

"R-r-really? You'll…ok!"

"You're something else, Penny. Come on; managed to convince my dad to let me use the car today. We'll go uptown and grab something where the coffee isn't sludge."

"Bring me back a triple-triple."

"…A what?"

"Triple sugar, triple creamer."

"Eww."

"Yeah, tell me about it; Marcus has got some weird ass taste."

"Yeah…but at least it's edible."

"Stop with the big words, my brain is melting."

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah, I am. And I also know you only came over because your friend dared you to."

"Oh…um, are you…?"

"Angry? Naw, adds a little flavor to the dull life of a jock."

"How is that possible? You have your choice of girls everyday."

"And they all act the same. It's like staring at the same one a million times in an hour."

"That…would get annoying after a short amount of time."

"Yeah, you are a real satisfying drink after a long, boring workout."

"You make a large amount of exercise related analogies."

"Drilled into my head by my parents; god I miss hanging out with the band."

"Why don't you guys have a reunion?"

"One regular coffee, one triple-triple, and one cappuccino, please. Because our parents would kill us."

"Oh…."

"Yeah, not fun. Not fun at all."

"So…you going to Spring Formal?"

"You asking me to it?"

"Maybe. If you already have plans, I understand and…."

"Penny, I really could care less about the girls asking me to the dance; I'll go with you because you are far more interesting and better looking than they are."

"…You think I'm better looking than the cheerleaders?"

"Did I ever mention I hate blondes?"

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not. They are annoying and do not understand personal-bubble space."

"You mean…like this?"

"…That's just creepy…you have very nice eyes by the way."

"Really?"

"Yup…now please back up; I have to drive back to the school."

"Sorry…so…this weekend's dance?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Six-thirty if I have to walk."

"Great."

"Want me to sit at your table?"

"If you want to."

"Sure, I'll just drop Marcus off his coffee and I'll be right over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coffee? Nice. Didn't bother bringing me back one?"

"Bitches don't get coffee."

"But jocks do?"

"He paid for it and Marcus was telling everyone else to shut up."

"Aww, he likes you."

"Shut up!"

"What I miss?"

"Hey Bronson, long time no see."

"Stella, hey…um…yeah."

"Doesn't my hair look lovely in pink?"

"Sorry about that, Amber's a real…."

"Bitch?"

"That works."

"Sit down, people are staring at your ass."

"What? It's hot."

"Sit."

"Bossy."

"Deal with it."

"Snappy much?"

"Once again, deal with it."

"Well um…what now?"

"'Truth or Dare'?"

"I'm game."

"You're turn this time, Stella."

"Dare then."

"Dare you to walk over to Marcus and kiss him."

"…I will kill you later, and it will be slow and painful."

**Author's note:** Yeah…will I get in trouble for righting an entire chapter of dialogue? I'm sure you can guess who is who in here, hopefully. Yeah, no OCs this time, honest! They are all cannon characters! Humanized and oblivious to each other. Ah, the joys of teen-hood, don't you love cliques? Well I don't.


	16. Kickass

Kick-Ass

Megatron stood in the middle of the army, optics narrowed in annoyance as she listened to her mate drone on and on about something to do about the battle ahead of them. She had stopped caring what the fragger said long ago; he never came through with any of it anyways, the lying slag-tard. She glanced to her right and felt hatred rise up in her; that floozy Seeker femme was standing not far away, just in front of her mech trine mates, both of whom where currently having more fun groping her aft, making her swat at them in annoyance in between silent yips of surprise. A snarl of rage rose up in her throat, but she quickly squashed it down as fast as she could; she didn't want that stupid little femme to realize that she was jealous.

She knew that Seeker was charming her mate into her berth at night, trying to steal what she had strove to impress for eons. Who did that flaunty little glitch think she was shoving her way into her bond, no matter how much her love for the large mech had dimmed? She had long since lost the need to be her mech's little femme, the one that obeyed him without question and did whatever he wanted no matter how much she hated it. She had lost her sparkling that way, lost her precious little Galvatron, all because he had deemed him too weak to live. Then, before her optics, he had crushed the spark right out of him; his screams of terror and pain still haunted her at night and she often had to leave the room to cry into an old friend's shoulder.

She snorted as she checked her flail carefully for any cracks, wanting nothing more than to bring it down on her mate's ugly face. One of the mechs beside her gave her a quick jab in the side before saluting, signaling her to copy him. She quickly followed suit, her optics returning to normal as she tried to play the part of "soldier". Her mate looked at the mass before him and grinned darkly.

"Today we take Polyhex as part of Decepticon territory!" he roared to the throng, earning cheers as they all pumped their fists into the air. "Let your thirst for battle guide you, mechs! Leave no Autobot alive!"

"'Let your thirst for battle guide you'?" she hissed to the mech beside her. "Is that what he says?"

"Quite regularly too," the mech hissed back, his yellow optic darkening. "It's surprising that he hasn't had a rebellion on his hands for such words. It is a rather pathetic phrase really."

She snorted in agreement before the mechs in front of her started to trot out towards the battlefield. She fell into step behind them, silently praying that she was not trampled by the mechs behind her should she loose any of her stamina; she was not use to this after so many millennia cooped up in her quarters. The mech beside her slipped slowly behind her, nudging her along as the others started to move around them at a faster speed. She noticed that the Seekers were starting to fall back, nervous looks on their face plates as the femme twisted her head around. The Seeker's optics widened before a screech left her.

"It's a trap!"

Seconds after, all the Seekers took to the sky as gunfire rained down on the foot soldiers. Megatron immediately dove for cover, using an already fallen mech's body to hide her own as the ground around her was torn apart. The mech that had been helping her was beside her in an instant, single optic wide is surprise and horror as the massacre swept through the ranks with lightning speed. Mechs that were not able to find cover were mowed down, their energon pooling into a lake of energon as corpses littered the road leading into Polyhex. It took less than a second to render the fine rows of soldiers into screaming masses of hysteria as soldiers tried to find places to hide.

"He knew," she whispered before she clenched her fist in rage. "That fragger knew we were going to be ambushed!"

"I'm not surprised," the mech beside her muttered, shaking his head. "He is well known to sacrifice thousands of troops just to draw out a few Autobots."

"Coward," she hissed before the gunfire ceased, leading to shouts of victory from the Autobots that were hidden away on rooftops.

She slowly shifted to the right, sliding under the next body that was lying beside her. The mech followed her lead, wiggling his much larger body under the smaller corpses as they made their way towards a ditch. Snickers rose from where the Autobots were, obviously finding their "sneaking" to be highly humorous, but she quickly shoved that out of her mind. They needed to regroup and fast to launch a counterattack, no matter how few soldiers they had left. Where were the Seekers to provide air-support anyways? Hadn't the Air Commander sent them all into the sky? There were no Seeker corpses littering the ground or falling from up above, so they all had to be still alive.

She rolled quickly into the ditch, darting into an unblocked culvert, and crouching as the larger mech crawled in beside her, panting slightly. They stayed there and watched as the corpses moved around more, signaling more troops heading for them. Injured and shell-shocked, they crawled in and huddled together, striking a cord in her spark for them; they were all young and naïve, expecting a great victory, but instead had been sent to the slaughter for their leader's sick pleasures. She crawled to the head of the group and lowered herself to her stomach, gazing out cautiously at the surrounding building tops.

She could see the outlines of the enemy standing around, shooting at corpses for the sport. She watched as a few rolled away, causing the mechs that had been using them for cover scamper away, and heading for any form of cover. The Autobots laughed and let them run like startled turbo-foxes, probably planning on hunting them down later. She growled before punching the ground, causing a mech beside her to cringe as the noise echoed down the culvert.

"That slagger," she growled, "he sent us into this!"

"Not much we can do," a mech murmured beside her, earning a small glare. "He's the commander; we have to follow his orders."

"What's your name, soldier?" she demanded.

"Astrotrain," he replied before looking away.

She stared at him for a long moment before blinking. "You're a Seeker?" she asked.

"Triple-changer," he replied with a tinge of pride. "I could have been counted as one of the Seekers, but…the Commander insisted that I be a ground-unit because of my size."

She blinked several more times before cursing quietly and rubbing at the armor on her arm. Stupid mech's armor and not fitting properly over her own armor and making her loose the feeling in her weapon arm. She grumbled to herself before she paused at the sound of gunshots, audios tuned to the far-off noise. A smaller mech beside her popped his head up slightly and a weak smile played on his mouth.

"Well what do you know?" he whispered. "We were the decoy."

Megatron swallowed back a wave of fury, tears burning the edges of her optics as she wiggled an inch closer to the opening of the culvert. The outlines of the Autobots were gone, but that didn't mean that they were not waiting to shoot any survivors. She felt her friend's hand on her heel and glanced back at him, meeting his widened yellow optic.

"Whatever you are thinking, cease it at once!" he hissed.

She smiled sadly before patting his hand. "If I get shot, don't follow," she ordered before looking down the metal pipe. "See how far this thing goes and if it leads into the battlefield, head up into the fray. It's better to die up there than trapped like turbo-rats down here."

"But…why would you risk your own life?" Astrotrain asked as she started to get to her knees.

She paused for a moment before looking at him, noting his grey and purple colour-scheme, terror-filled red optics, and a face that she could mistaken for her sparkling's at this moment. She smiled sadly before looking out at the still roadway before her, taking a quick count of the number of dead soldiers littering the way.

"My reason for living died a long time ago," she replied hollowly. "This…this is nothing compared to knowing that I could have saved him…that I should have saved him."

Her friend's hand was still on her heel, the tight grip begging her not to go, but she wrenched her heel out of his hand and somersaulted out of the pipe and into the ditch, right into a perfect line of fire. She bounced to her feet and stared around, looking for any gunners hidden away on the rooftops, while carefully edging forward, waiting to be mowed down like the others had been. She crept forward silently, keeping to the steadily growing shadows as much as she could as she headed for the city. She made it to the base of one of the buildings before flipping a set of knives out of her wrist compartments, digging it into the wall before her.

With agility that she had thought long gone, she scaled the building in a manner of seconds, dragging herself out onto the top. It was completely abandoned for miles, not a spark in sight aside from a dead mech half-hanging over the side of the building. She went into a crouch as she headed for the body, catching sight of the flaming red insignia on his shoulders. She reached the body and assessed the damage; cannon to between his optics. He never saw it coming and, if she was correct, it had been shot by a Seeker or other skilled flyer flying at a startlingly low altitude. She checked over the side of the building for any sign of a dead body, but saw only a bare street below her. She smirked before pushing the Autobot body off of the building and watched in amusement as it shattered upon impact with the ground below.

She looked over at the other edge of the building, gauging how far of a jump it would be to the other roof. She bit her lip as she slunk over, deciding that she couldn't make it without a running start, something that she wasn't keen on doing considering that some Autobots had an invisibility device that could be being used at that very moment to fool her. She almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to whip around and point a gun directly between the optics of another mech. Red optics widened in terror and went semi-cross-opticed to focus on the end of the gun in his face. She let out a low sigh before lowering the gun.

"Next time, warn me before you touch me," she spat at the mech.

"Sorry," he grumbled before crouching down beside her. "You know, I've never seen anyone shimmy up a building that fast before; you use to be a thief?"

"Gladiator," she replied smugly before glaring at him. "What's it to you?"

"Keep your plating on, I was just asking," the mech hissed. "Geez, talk about biting a mech's head off."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Demolisher," he replied before looking at her. "What's it to you?"

"You were saying about biting mech's heads off?" she asked before glaring at the other building. "Too risky for a running jump."

"I can solve that problem," he replied smugly before tapping his helmet to activate his com-link. "Yo, Blitzwing, where the slag are you?"

She glanced at him curiously as he shouted into his com-link for several minutes before hanging up with a grin on his face. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"I got us an airlift," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What's this 'us' slag?" she growled.

"Look, we can help each other here," he replied. "I've got the gun-power we need to survive the battle and you have the skills to take down the enemy before they get a chance to hit me."

"What makes you think I'll help?" she growled.

"Because I'm the only thing stopping others from revealing the fact that you're a femme to the Commander," he replied with a smirk.

Her optics widened before narrowing into slits. "How did you know?" she growled.

"You move your hips too much when you walk and mechs don't stick their legs out that far when slinking along the ground," he chuckled.

"Great; how many others know?" she grumbled.

"Not many I'm guessing; you don't see too many ground-pounder femmes walking around base," Demolisher replied before frowning. "Well, actually there is this one babe, but she's the Commander's so we can't attempt to court her."

"Lucky femme," she muttered as her armor prickled uneasily; great, she had admirers in the ranks.

He chuckled before a roar of engines caught her attention, causing her to snap her head up towards the sky. "What the?" Demolisher muttered before he grabbed her and pushed her down to the ground. "Hit the deck!"

She felt a huge weight go flying right over top of them, the roar of engines almost deafening as a huge spacescraft just missed their heads. She felt Demolisher's body shift beside her before she dared to lift her head to check what almost landed on them. Her mouth fell open in shock as she gazed at the massive grey and purple spaceship sitting innocently on the building beside them, a few mechs stepping out of the back to wave at them, huge grins plastered to their faces. Demolisher dragged her to her feet as a large winged mech leapt over to their building.

"What the Pit was that for?!" Demolisher demanded. "You almost landed on us!"

"Sorry about that," the mech laughed. "Train's still gotta learn how ta land properly. Baby bro and all."

Demolisher growled before giving the larger mech a shove. "Next time, warn us!" he snapped before glaring at the spacecraft. "How're we supposed to get over there?"

"I could carry you," the mech offered.

"Fine," Demolisher grumbled before he was scooped up under the mech's arm. "Hey!"

"Aw, you like it Demo, you know it," the mech teased before scooping her up as well. "You too; ain't leavin' no Con behind today…and the big, scary purple guy told me to."

"Purple dude?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, got one optic in the middle of his face," he replied before launching himself across the buildings and landing on the other side. "Guy's scarier than a cornered Seeker; and trust me; a cornered Seeker is scary slag."

She smirked as she was set down on her feet, looking over at the huge ship curiously. Several mechs walked over and clapped Demolisher's shoulder in greeting, laughing about the near miss. A hand squeezed her shoulder tightly and she smirked as she looked up at her friend's face, seeing the fear written in his single optic.

"Aw, did I scare you, Shocky?" she teased.

"Kindly never do that again," he growled before turning around. "Come on you lay-abouts! We have got to get to that battle-field!" he bellowed in a surprisingly commanding voice.

The mechs were quick to salute before heading for the back hatch of the spaceship. She was about to follow when she heard the sound of approaching engines and stalled, looking up at the sky again. Three tetra-jets dropped out of the sky and landed on the rooftop beside them, their heads bowed for some reason. The lead Seeker, the femme that Megatron hated with a passion, stepped forward.

"You all survived," she commented in amazement.

"You sound surprised," "Shocky" replied.

Her face crumpled before she looked at her feet. "We…the Seekers knew what was going to happen," she admitted. "But we weren't allowed to warn you; we…were each threatened with different consequences."

The blue Seeker behind her rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before he looked directly at Megatron. "If it is any consolation, Starscream's shout of warning was not planned; she did that in hopes of some of you getting away," he stated in a calm voice.

"Starscream can shove it up her aft," Megatron growled in reply, shooting the female Seeker a death-glare. "A lot of good that warning did; we're all that's left."

"Which is more than would have been left behind if you had continued walking," Starscream hissed. "But I doubt a thick-headed ground-pounder like you would understand the complexities of such things."

"Easy Screamer," the black Seeker behind her warned, "that one looks ready to kill you."

Starscream growled before looking at her feet again, her fists clenched. "For your information, mech, I was sent back here on orders to kill any survivors," she snapped. "You want to know why? Because our _glorious_ leader doesn't want news of his sacrifice getting out."

"What's that supposed to mean for us?" Demolisher asked.

"I'm sparing your lives because I'm trying to rebel against that idiot!" Starscream spat, spitting on the ground. "He doesn't get what this faction needs! He keeps sending us into battle to get slaughtered! There's no battleplans, no tactics, just run in blind!"

Megatron lifted an optic ridge at her before snorting. "What's your point?"

"My point is, you can all go into that fight with a plan and actually _win_ Polyhex for the Decepticons!" Starscream screeched, making several of the mechs poke their audios in pain.

"What are you suggesting?" Megatron asked.

"Hey, who died and made you boss?" a mech shouted.

"You want me to answer that?" she asked as she glanced over at said mech.

Starscream smirked before walking over and leaning on her shoulder. "Just let me do all the planning," she cooed before leaning in closer. "And, next time, choose a different mech's armor to hide yourself in; you have more hips than I do in that thing."

Megatron almost groaned out loud and smacked her forehead in pain. "Who doesn't know that I'm a femme?" she hissed back.

"I'd say... that one there," she replied, gesturing to Astrotrain. "But he'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

She glared at her and curled her hands into fists. "Are you suggesting something?" she hissed through clenched dental bands.

"What? Oh! No, no, no, no!" she replied shaking her head quickly. "I meant he'll find out when we get back to base!"

"You better have," she growled angrily before she shook her head. "Alright, everyone on board Astrotrain; we're heading out."

There were little arguments against her order since most of the mechs decided that since she had two big mechs backing her up and one of the top Seeker trines following her orders, they weren't going to argue. They all piled into the abnormally large shuttle and Starscream told him the coordinates of the battlefield as they took off. She turned to look back at the mechs sitting around on the ground and snorted, pointing a clawed finger at them.

"As far as you are concerned, I'm a back-stabbing glitch only out to save my own aft, got it?" she snapped.

"And a coward," the black Seeker commented with a grin.

"Shut up, Skywarp," she growled before glaring up at him. "I can still punch you out."

The black mech smirked before leaning against the side of Astrotrain's hull, looking out at the small band of mechs that were spread out around them. Megatron was talking quietly with her larger friend, who glanced up every few moments, gun-arm twitching as he glared at the Seekers. The blue Seeker stared at them for a long while before moving forward to kneel at Megatron's feet.

"My allegiance was once pledged undyingly to our leader, but now he is but a mere shadow of what we fight for," his voice drawled out, still sounding somber somehow. "My loyalties now lie with you, Commander; I will give my spark to see this war end in a Decepticon victory!"

Megatron blinked several times before she shifted slightly. "Uh…I thought the Decepticon pledge was a little different than that," she commented nervously; she had never had any mech kneel at her feet and give such a remark. If they did do this, it was to beg for mercy so she wouldn't kill them.

"It is," he chuckled before he stood up, looking up a short ways to meet her optics, "but you are not the leader of the Decepticons just yet and that pledge is given to our leader. I'm sure that one will do until we can put you in command."

"Why do you want him as your commander?" her massive friend asked, his yellow optic narrowing. "Surely you'd much rather have a Seeker in command?"

"Yeah, but we don't have one in our numbers that commands that much respect," Skywarp replied with a shrug. "Starscream could, but there's a little problem with getting rid of ol' frag-face."

She smirked to herself at that comment, filing the insult away for later. "So, Starscream, what is your ingenious plan?" she asked, biting back her sneer.

Starscream's wings twitched before she started explaining everything to them. It was a little reckless, but they could pull it off if they landed in the right spot and they could get their weapons out fast enough. As Astrotrain approached the battlefield, they hovered near the hatch doors, waiting to jump out and start blasting. Megatron had her flail out already, twitching in anticipation; she had yet to actually fight in this war. Gladiator battles were a whole different class than fighting in a war. She readied herself as the hatches flew open and the tiny band of Decepticons leapt out into the fray.

She landed with a thud, rolling forward as a laser ripped into the ground behind her. She came up swinging her mace around, catching any mech unfortunate enough to be near her in the face, sending them flying around. Lasers flew over her shoulder to cut into the Autobot ranks that were pinning their fellows down, earning open-mouthed gaps from the pinned mechs. She charged forward, swinging her mace around still as her friend appeared at her side, firing like mad to keep the swarm of mechs from pinning her to the ground.

She growled when lasers started flying at her again, narrowly missing her chest on several occasions. Lasers rained down from above as Starscream led her trine into the thick of the battle, red optics flashing darkly as they fired on the helpless ground-bound mechs. The mechs followed after her, plunging their melee weapons into the Autobots' chests and firing their lasers quickly, cutting through the lines of enemies in an astoundingly short amount of time.

Their small band stood panting in the middle of a sea of corpses, smirking at one another as the dust settled. Not one Autobot was left standing, stragglers killed off as the other Decepticons were able to get to their feet. They gawked at their little band, not one member having fallen since they jumped out of Astrotrain, who was now circling above them while whooping in a deep baritone that made the small group laugh. The huge mountain of the leader approached slowly, a fake smile on his mouth as the Seekers landed beside them, Skywarp swinging himself up onto her friend's shoulder with a holler. Starscream and her shared a look, the Seeker's face bursting with a smile and they downright resisted the urge to act like a couple of school femmes and hug each other while squealing.

"I'm…impressed," her mate stated as he stopped in front of them. "I didn't expect any survivors after the ambush in the streets. How…delightful for you to have turned up in a moment of such unparallel importance."

"Yes," her friend replied as he shoved Skywarp off of him and onto Starscream. "Wasn't it, my liege?"

"Now, Shockwave, what are you implying?"

"Nothing," she cut him off quickly, sensing her friend's rising anger. "Just being a tad paranoid; completely understandable after getting pinned down in a drain pipe."

Her mate smiled at her before nodding. "So, you are a budding general, I assume?" he asked.

"I led the Calvary charge," she replied before gesturing to Starscream. "The Seeker, Starscream, coordinated the attack."

Her mate's expression faltered for a moment before he grinned at the smaller Seeker, making the blue Seeker suddenly bristle and attempt to step in front of the smaller femme. "Well, I'll have to arrange a form of congratulations for her," he replied, his optics flashing in a manner that made her energon boil in rage. "I'll look into a promotion for you, sir," he added as he looked back at Megatron. "You're name is?"

"Galvatron," she replied as she tilted her head, red optics flashing. "It's Galvatron."

His optics widened a fraction of an inch, suddenly understanding who she was under all the armor. "Uh…an interesting name," he commented before he nodded. "I will see that you are rewarded as well, soldier."

She watched him walk off quickly, ordering everyone back to base. Demolisher's hand landed on her shoulder and she glanced back at him, meeting his mismatched sized optics. "That's not you're name, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not," she agreed.

"What is it, Commander?" he asked.

"Megatron," she replied before she turned and followed Shockwave away, shooting Starscream a curious glance as she seemed to be unable to leave her spot, panting heavily as she leaned on the other two mechs.

She glanced back at Demolisher and almost laughed at his horrified expression as he mouthed her name and promptly passed out. She smirked to herself before she turned back around and kept walking; forget that she knew a beating was coming for her when she got back to her room, this had been worth it. And next time, maybe she could wrangle the story of how Starscream managed to snare her mate so quickly.

**Author's note:** Prelude to the _Feminine Rule_ story. Yeah, the actually kicking ass part of the story is short and sucky. I'm sorry, it was more epic playing out in my head. Also, there is a poll up on my profile to find out what story you want me to solely focus on and update; I've finally figured out that this switching between stories stuff just isn't working. So, let me know what you want done everyone!


	17. Horny

Horny

"Slag, slag, slag!"

"Don't stop!"

"They're right on our aft!"

"I'm killing you, Twister!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to them!"

"Stop yelling at each other and keep running!"

A group of seven younglings charged down the sidewalk, armed mechs in their wake. They were screaming at each other to keep running, shoving the slower ones forward. The largest took a side alley, leading the others down it as well. They flocked behind his wings, hissing at him to hurry up as he heaved at a lid concealed in the ground.

"Faster, Jetstream!" a black femme hissed, orange optics darting between the white Seeker and the road.

"Almost...got it," he hissed back, heaving at the lid. "Dem, give me a hand!"

A large green mech leapt forward without question and heaved at the lid. Together, they were able to lift it up enough for the black femme to slip under. The white Seeker followed her down, catching the bladed femme as she jumped in after him, squealing slightly at the feeling of nothing under her feet. A black mech dropped in behind the Seeker, pressing himself to the wall to make sure there was enough room for the others. A light blue femme dropped down next, huddling against the Seeker's side as a grey helicopter Seeker tumbled in behind her. The large green mech jumped in and slammed the lid behind him, cutting off a howl of pain from reaching the outside world.

"Ow!" the helicopter squealed in pain, sitting on the white Seeker's head.

"Twister!" the mech roared, ignoring the snort of laughter from his younger sister. "Get your aft off my horns!"

"Get your horn out of my aft!" the helicopter squealed in reply, wiggling desperately.

The white mech growled before grabbing Twister's foot and flinging him as hard as he could across the tiny hiding spot. There was a deafening ring of metal striking metal before Twister crashed against the opposite wall, sliding down with a low groan of pain. The black femme moved quickly to the side to lean against her older brother's leg, shaking her head as the helicopter sat up.

"Thank Primus this place is sound-proof," the blue femme muttered as Twister pointed accusingly at Jetstream.

The green mech beside her nodded as Jetstream snapped and punched Twister out. "Praise small blessings."

**Author's note:** You were all expecting this to be extremely dirty, weren't you? Well surprise! It isn't! This is a teaser for _Ice in the Sky_, one of the stories that are currently beating its way around my head. These six characters will be explained in that story, or maybe in another prompt in this collection. Who knows.


	18. Happy

Happy

It was a dream, he knew that much. The house was far too large to be anything left standing after the numerous bombing raids down by both sides and the streets were far too clean to be Kaon. But it was still a nice house and he enjoyed the look of it. On the ground floor, a shadow zoomed by a window, shouts echoing from within. Any passing pedestrians would have laughed or smiled at the noise, joking about the Primes' child on the loose again.

Inside, a little silver, black and red sparkling femme was racing around the house, squealing and clicking in delight. A few steps behind her, a large silver and black mech chased after her, shouting that he was going to catch her. They raced through a dining room, passing a blue and red femme sitting at the table. She was laughing at the chase, calling to the sparkling to go faster, golden optics flashing in mirth. The sparkling squealed before attempting to speed up, tiny legs almost a blur.

"Don't encourage her, Oriona!" the mech called as he tried to catch the little silver streak.

The femme laughed more as the chase started going around the table. The mech paused for a minute, red optics glowing as he smirked, and waited for the sparkling to come around the corner. She squealed when she realized her mistake, trying to stop and run the other way before she was caught. The mech pounced and swung the sparkling up into the air, earning a squeal of delight.

"Now I've got you!" he crooned as he cuddled her to his chest.

"Da, stop!" the sparkling squealed as she tried to wiggle away. "Tickle!"

"Oh, are you now?" he asked as his optics flashed.

"Uh oh," she squeaked before wiggling more. "No! Da, no!"

"I don't like begging," he crooned before he started to tickle her.

She wiggled desperately to get away, squeaking loudly. The femme at the table laughed before standing up, planning on rescuing the sparkling until the mech put his mouth over the sparkling's stomach and blew a raspberry. With a squeal of laughter, the sparkling grabbed his head and tried to wiggle away.

"Ma!" she squealed.

"Alright, enough," the femme cooed as she picked the sparkling up.

The little femme snuggled into her arms, clicking up at her with big blue optics. The mech laughed before pulling the femme close to him, her tiny frame vanishing behind his massive arms. She laughed at him before nuzzling him, cooing as the sparklings reached up to hug his neck. His massive hand stroked the sparkling's back, a warm smile touching his face as she chirped.

The dream faded away with the sound of the sparkling's laughter, breaking as blood red optics onlined in the darkness of Optimus' room. Galvatron sat up slowly, looking around him curiously as he thought about the dream. He knew he had been the mech chasing the sparkling around and Oriona had been the watching femme, but who was the sparkling? He did not have a daughter; two sons, but no daughter.

He frowned before glancing at the slumbering frame of his mate. He would figure everything out later; for now, he would let the happy bubble sit in his chest. He settled his hand on his mate's hip as he lay back down to finish recharging.

**Author's note:** Set in _It Takes a Girl_. Just before they head into Unicron. Do you know who the sparkling is?


	19. Naive

Naive

Loch's huge hand closed around hers and a tendril of fear went through her spine. She repeated to herself that she had asked him for help and now she was getting it. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself so that she could hear what the older boy was saying over the steady hammer of her heart.

"Kay, this here's yer throttle," Loch grunted as he squeezed her right hand. "Brakes on this side," he squeezed her left hand. "Kinda like a bike."

"A bike that goes the speed of a car," she commented dryly.

He chuckled before twisting the handlebar slightly. "See how easy it moves? Don't be afraid ta turn it when yer not going too fast. Anything over 20 mph will be different though, but we'll worry about that later." She could see the smirk on his face before he settled himself in properly behind her. "Kay, ease her forward."

She nodded, feeling the small black helmet rattle a little before she eased her right hand forward. The bike jerked forward underneath her and she yelped in surprise before stopping and putting her feet down to balance the bike. She quivered in terror for a moment before Lóch let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It ain't that scary, babe," he laughed.

She growled before shoving his hands off of her waist. He let out a low chuckle again before urging her to try going a little faster. She pushed the throttle a bit and brought her feet up, bumping them against Loch's, before she steadied her nerves. The motorcycle rolled forward fluidly, the engine purring against her knees, and she felt a swift rush of adrenaline.

Loch's arms slipped under hers and locked around her waist before he leant forward. "Kay, you can try goin a little faster," he teased.

She snorted before squeezing her hand around the throttle. The speedometer jumped up a few notches and she watched the small parking lot zip by a little faster. She couldn't stop the delighted laugh from leaving her before she leant forward, her chest brushing against the windshield. She had never felt anything like this before, not even when she had managed to flip that larger boy in her dojo over her shoulder. Nothing could compare to this sensation, this _freedom_. She had never, would never, feel this way again, she was sure of it.

After what felt like no time at all, she stopped and looked at the setting sun. She'd have to get home soon so her uncle wouldn't worry about her. Loch grunted as he swung himself off from where he had seated himself behind her and waited patiently for her to get off. He grasped the handlebars after she had gotten off, smirking his chipped tooth grin as she took her helmet off and pulled her hair out of its tight bun.

"You've got a knack for it already," he commented as he rolled the motorcycle towards the entrance to the parking lot.

"That was...amazing," she murmured softly before twisting a strand of black hair between her fingers, walking on the other side of the bike. "Thank you, Loch, for agreeing to teach me."

He grunted before looking around to make sure there were no cars coming. "Well, I rebuilt the stupid thing for you, may as well make sure ya know how ta drive it too," he replied.

She nodded, glancing around nervously; she really didn't like this part of Detroit, no matter how much she knew that Loch wouldn't let her get dragged off. She shivered slightly before they reached the garage across the street; Loch's garage and house. He rolled the bike into the garage and came out with her bookbag in his hand, looking at her curiously as she glanced around.

"Ya know, we could call your uncle ta come pick ya up," he commented as he handed the bag over.

"No," she replied as she threw the strap over her shoulder. "No, it's quite alright. There's a busstop at the end of the street that I can take."

"Babe, just because your uncle," he started to say.

"I will not cause trouble," she stated calmly before nodding. "Thank you again, Loch."

Loch grinned before crossing his massive arms over his chest. "Free for another spin on Saturday?" he asked.

She tilted her head in through as she fished for her sunglasses in her bag. "As far as I am aware," she replied before nodding to him, fitting her blue glasses over her eyes to block out the setting sun. "I will see you Saturday then; five o'clock?"

"Five's good," he replied with a smirk before she walked past him towards the busstop. "Don't forget, babe."

If she wasn't so controlled, she might have flipped him off for calling her "babe". It was such an undignified term; how dare he categorize her based on her looks alone. Oh well, she didn't have to worry about him until Saturday anyways; unless he caused trouble at school, in which case she would have to deal with him. It took about twenty minutes to get across town to her uncle's little house, just enough time to stare out at the sun for another minute on the doorstep before walking in.

"Hey, Patricia!" her older sister called as she walked by with a loud of laundry under her arm. "How'd the lessons go?"

"Lesson, Stella," she replied as she tossed her bag onto the ground. "And fine, aside from his obvious lack of understanding on personal space."

"Yeah, Loch's like that," she laughed before looking back at her, dark brown eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Smack him a few times and he stops."

"I have," Patricia sighed before pushing her hair out of her face. "And he just laughs. Anyways, I'm getting another batch of lessons Saturday."

Stella paused, her eyebrows raised before she smirked and chuckled cruelly. "Aw, Patty, do you realized what he did?" she sneered; it was a bad habit of hers and she did it to everyone; not even a smack to the mouth from their uncle when she was little could cure it.

"Did?" she asked before following her sister to the laundry room, knowing full well that she was going to have to sort through everything to make sure her sister didn't mix her dark reds with her white uniform...again.

Stella smirked at her before setting the basket on the floor and turning to stab one of her insanely long claws in her face. "You darling, have just been asked on a date by one of the biggest players in the whole school," she declared before grinning. "And you didn't even realize it."

Her eyes widened before her glasses before she groaned and slapped her face into her palm. "Shit!"

Stella laughed loudly before elbowing her gently. "Aw, you actually swore!" she teased. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"It's the middle of October," she snapped bitterly before shaking her head. "If you need me, I'll be beating my head into my wall."

Stella called after her that Loch wasn't that bad; he was worse. She wanted nothing more than to kill her older sister at the moment, no matter if she was just teasing. She was the reason she had to put up with Loch and she was sure her older sister was enjoying every last minute of her unease and discomfort. Stupid witch! She'd get her back, one way or another, she was going to make her pay; maybe she'd trip her up in front of that cute guy she's always flirting with. She smirked to herself. Oh yes, wouldn't her sister just look lovely while kissing the floor.

**Author's note:** I needed a break from updating _It Takes a Leader_ and Patricia was just begging for some fun poked at her. She is not, I repeat, not an OC. Neither is Loch or Stella; they are all cannon...I'll let you figure it out.


	20. Transforming

Transforming

Carnage watched Ramjet and Dirge as their fathers stepped away. It would be their first time transforming and everyone was nervous. Thrust was staring longingly at his brothers, still not entirely sure why he wasn't allowed to get a temporary alt mode too. According to Starscream, he wasn't quite old enough to handle an alt mode yet, which only earned a very loud, very spoiled wail. Carnage had not liked playing the unmoving parent, but since Starscream had a bad habit of caving when Thrust howled, she stepped forward to take that place.

"But it's not _fair_ momma!" Thrust whined as he looked back at her. "How come they get to have alt modes and I don't?"

"We've been over this, Thrust," she stated calmly, trying to keep her irritation out of her voice. "You are not yet old enough."

Thrust pouted as Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded to their hatchlings. Ramjet and Dirge looked at each other in excitement before they jumped into the air and promptly crashed back down. Thrust snickered as his two brothers yelped in surprise, boasting that he could do better. Carnage shot him a warning look before walking over to the two stunned hatchlings and nudged them back to their feet.

"Come on, little ones," she cooed. "Try again."

They clicked to one another before nodding and taking a step back. Ramjet dipped slightly before jumping into the air. He wobbled for a moment, his little wings beating desperately at the air, before he crashed back to Earth. She winced at the noise and Dirge refused to follow his brother, clinging to her back in terror. She walked over to Ramjet and nudged him gently, earning a soft whimper from the downed hatchling.

"This isn't fun anymore," he sniffled before snuggling against her.

She nuzzled him before glancing at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Maybe you gave them too big of alt modes," she commented.

Thundercracker stepped forward and leant down to stroke Dirge's helm, cooing gently before he scooped him up. "I don't think their transformation cogs are quite as developed as we assumed," he replied before nuzzling Dirge. "We'll have to wait a little longer before they can try again."

"I could have done it!" Thrust sneered as he trotted forward. "I could have transformed!"

"You've inherited your father's ego," Carnage grumbled before flicking her tail. "You're still too young, Thrust, no matter how grand you think you are."

He gave her a stunned look before shuffling his feet, grumbling under his breath. It wasn't very often that she attempted to bring his ego down a few notches, but when it did happen she stunned him into speechlessness. Skywarp was looking Ramjet over, his nose pressed against his hatchling's side before he frowned.

"Hey, who stuck tree sap in Ramjet's transformation cog?" he demanded as he pulled back to rub the sticky liquid off his nose.

Ramjet gawked at him for a moment before looking at Thrust with an enraged snarl. "Wish me good luck, eh?" he demanded before leaping to his feet. "You tried to sabotage us!"

Thrust let out a weak giggle before turning and running away. His brothers snarled as they charged after him, hollering that he was going to get it. Carnage sighed before shaking her head, wondering how Decepticons managed to survive so long if they were so counter-productive. Thundercracker let out a low snort before commenting that Starscream had tried the same thing with them when they had first tried to transform, except it was with grease instead of sap. Skywarp snickered and commented that Thrust had learnt how to prank subtly very well.

Carnage sighed again as she turned to head down to the river to sunbathe. She'd deal with the young mechs after they got past the stage where anything that moved equalled target practice. Let their dads deal with them.


	21. Greedy

Greedy

He had no right to claim her; he was seeking refuge as much as she was. The only difference was that she had received it from willing Autobots just because her outward appearance was that of a human. But he could _feel_ the truth that lurked beneath that marble white flesh and light blue eyes. He knew, but the Autobots seemed content to lie to themselves and claim that they were normal humans that just happened to give off Cybertronian energy signatures and just happened to have Cybertronian tattoos across their bodies.

He growled slightly as he watched her spar with the "human" male Blain. He should have had his holoform activated and be reteaching her how to fight. But _no_, Primus forbid the ex-Decepticon do anything with the little humans. He sneered to himself before he looked around at the other sparing young humans. The one that he desired was the only one that paired up with someone of the opposite sex. Of course, considering their history, it was not surprising.

He watched the girl that should have been under his supervision move with a savage grace that did not match the tall slim body she was in. He knew who she was; her name was a big enough hint; but her size compared to the males fooled the Autobots. She was smaller than Blain, not that Blain was particularly small; as a matter of fact, he was quite large; but Optimus Prime seemed to think this was a good enough reason to not be who he claimed the female was.

He snorted again before he heard someone yell at him. He looked up and blinked a few times as Blain and the female waved and smirked at him. He twitched his wings before snorting in disgust, his optics boring into the female. That smirk, it was directed at him, therefore making it his, just as she would be soon. He twitched his wings again when he realized that they were talking.

"You aren't even paying attention," she sighed. "How typical for the great Decepticon Seeker."

"Easy Megan," Blain chuckled. "Don't make him step on us."

"He's too much of Prime's lapdog to even think about hurting us," the girl sneered before shooting him a wicked grin; that too would be his.

He rose over them before slamming his fist down beside the girl, not even getting a flinch for his efforts. "You would be wise to watch your tongue, fleshling," he snarled. "I am not nearly as tamed as you would like to think."

"If that were true, you wouldn't snivel at Prime's feet," Megan stated calmly before rolling her eyes. "You really are as pathetic as Ironhide claims, Starscream. Go wallow in your self-proclaimed superiority elsewhere; you're hogging the training floor."

He snarled at her before turning and leaving the area. He could almost picture the victorious smirk on her pale lips, one side pulled back far enough to reveal the enlarged eye tooth. Her blue eyes would be sparkling with pride at being able to send him away so quickly and his wings trembled with how easily he obeyed. He shot a glance over his shoulder to find her and Blain already wrestling again, her blonde hair waving as they locked arms and tried to throw the other around.

He had often been told that he was a greedy pile of scrap metal. He never denied such allegations for they were true. And now, more than before, his greed told him that he wanted that female. No matter how long it took, he would convince Prime to let him take over as her guardian so that he could relax and focus on the growing number of Decepticons heading for Earth. And when he did get his claws on the girl, she was going to regret every snide comment she every made; both in this life and her last.

**Author's note:** All of the characters are canon; none of them are fan-made.


	22. Excited

Excited

"PROWL!"

He lifted his head in time to watch Bluestreak launch herself at him. He grunted as he was sent stumbling backwards with his overexcited sister clinging to his chest. Chuckling, he stroked his sister's chevron and nuzzled her affectionately.

"What did you do?" he asked as he felt her bouncing against him.

"I got into the Academy!" she squealed in delight before pulling away and racing around him. "I told you I could do it! My marks were high enough and they wanted me in to be a sniper!"

"That's great, Blue," he murmured before shaking his head. Where did his sister get that kind of energy? "You know that you still need to support yourself, right? You'll need a job."

"I know," she giggled before bouncing over to him. "But I don't have to worry about that yet! I still have a few groons before the first semester starts!"

Laughing, he grabbed his younger sister and pulled her close for a hug. After making sure she was complaining about the tight squeeze, he pinched the end of her doorwing. Her squeal of pain was all he heard before he took off running. She screamed after him as she gave chase, shouting that he was going to pay.

Two groons later, Prowl died while protecting an injured mech from an irate gunweilding mech. Bluestreak never did attend the class she was supposed to.


	23. WellShagged

Well-Shagged

Well, this would be a nice feeling, if it wasn't for the fact that he was purring. Why was he purring? The mech NEVER purred! And now that he was spent and curled up against her, he was purring. Groaning, Starscream poked Skyfire's head and tried to wake him up.

"Sweetspark, you're purring," she grumbled.

"Hmm?" he murmured tiredly before he smirked. "Purring? I don't purr."

"Darling, you were purring; don't argue with me," she replied before pushing his nose. "Do you always have to make weird noises when we're done interfacing?"

"I don't!" he laughed before he kissed her, purring as his hand stroked over her cockpit. "Besides, since when do you care?"

"Since it's stopped me from recharging," she replied before she pushed him over and curled up on his chest.

Interfacing was fun. The foreplay and the movement and the feel of her large mate pressing in so close to her, it all drove her made with desire. But, she had to admit that the cuddling after a very, very nice, rough interface was always worth it. Even if Skyfire did make the weirdest noises.


	24. At the Beach

At The Beach

"Ah, the beach," Rain sighed softly. "The wind, the seaspray, the sun…."

"The giant alien robots from space running screaming from a wave," Berry ended as she watched her guardian outright flee from a cresting wave before it touched his armor.

"Giant alien robots," Megan laughed as she stretched out on her beach towel and showed off her slim and athletic body. "More like giant chickens."

"I resent that," Ratchet snorted as he rested his back against one of the boulders that Jasmine had claimed as her tanning spot. "Some of us are giant roosters."

Megan laughed uproaringly before she reached out to high-five Rain. "Your guardian rocks!" she cackled before sighing and slumping back down on her towel. "Nice day though."

"It is," Jasmine called. "And I think Bryce found a starfish out in one of the tidal pools…. Nope, I take that back; he DID find out and is now chasing Baxter around and threatening to slap him with it."

Sitting up again, Megan watched the two men race by, one screaming his head off in pure terror while the other one waved a poor, innocent starfish after him. Sighing, she shook her head and went to lie back down, only to squeal as a huge hand picked her up from behind. Dangling from the claws, she glared over her shoulder at the mech responsible and crossed her arms over her chest to make sure her bikini top did not fall off.

"Hello, strings holding my bikini together!" she snapped.

"I'm not going to drop you, insect," the mech sneered in reply. "I don't get the point of your clothing anyways."

"It's either that or get sand in places that will irritate like hell," Megan replied with a cheeky grin as she carefully moved herself into a sitting position. "And as this is America, there are no nude beaches so me without a bikini top would be considered indecent."

"Humans are so weird," he grumbled before snorting. "All these rules that become pointless."

"Hey, at least I know my boobs will never get skin cancer," Megan laughed as she did up the strings on her bikini.

"Still leaves breast cancer wide open," Jasmine called as she stretched out even more on her rock.

Megan stuck her tongue out at the other woman before she stretched her arms over her head and lounged against one of her guardian's fingers. It was nice to just relax for a little while and laugh with friends while the new Decepticon warriors plotted off-planet somewhere.

"IT'S GUNNA EAT ME!"

Of course, it would be better if one of the men that were supposed to be a tough guy wasn't screaming like a stuck pig. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Megan watched as Baxter raced by with the starfish clinging to the back of his head. Jolt must have been so proud of him.


	25. Drinking

Drinking

The party was a huge hit, she had to admit it. Such lulls in the war were few and far between, thus, her soldiers needed to celebrate their victories during these moments of peace. Oil, high-grade, and other various forms of intoxicating substances had been collected and distributed around the hall. Everyone was already quite tipsy and some mechs were getting very comfy with one another. She smiled as she swished her private blend of oil around in her glass, reflecting on how well her organization skills were after lack of use.

"Megatron," Astrotrain called as he stumbled over, grinning widely as she easily held the triple-changer up when he almost tripped over and landed at her feet.

"Hello, Astrotrain," she replied as she draped himself on her shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"Demolisher said you wanted to see," he replied with a shy grin. "I'm starting to think that you didn't though."

Searching the crowd for the green mech, she shot him a filthy look when their optics locked. "No, I did not call for you," she stated calmly while patting his helm. "Not that I don't appreciate your company."

His smile became even shyer and his gaze dropped as he murmured something that sounded like an embarrassed apology. Megatron was well aware of the crush the young soldier had on her. Even with the knowledge that she was bonded to their supreme leader, he was one of the few mechs that tried to be near her at all times. It was adorable and endearing, especially since Astrotrain was a sweetspark and so even tempered. Patting his head affectionately, she smiled as he pulled away and shouted at his older brother. He quickly headed for the brother that was taking shots with another triple-changer, leaving Megatron behind to shake her head at the young mech. She paused with her goblet poised at her lips, glancing behind her as a hand settled suddenly on her elbow.

"He's here!" Starscream squealed as she tugged on Megatron's army a little. "Look, look!"

"What?" Megatron hissed in reply before looking in the direction the other femme was pointing at as subtly as the Seeker was capable of. Her optic ridges lifted as she caught sight of the tall, dark blue mech that worked in another base as the Communications officer. "Oh, him."

She knew this mech by reputation alone. Apparently, according to the mechs that had gone there on her mate's behalf, the mech was cold and almost unapproachable. His voice was heavily computerized; clearly the work of a vocalizer; and his gaze behind the red visor he always wore was terrifying. In addition to the visor, he wore a facemask at all times. It was clear just from the one glance she had of him from a distance that the physical rumours were true. Wait, was that a play button on his crotch?

"He's coming over here!" Starscream squeaked as she gripped Megatron's arm.

Glancing up, Megatron swallowed her mouthful of oil as the blue mech stopped in front of her. He must have stood a full head taller than her and was rather intimidating; she was rarely intimidated by mechs. He bowed at the waist, taking her hand and touching it gently to his face mask which made her blush up. It had been a long time since someone had treated her with such a high esteem; usually they looked away and bowed until their foreheads touched the floor.

"Greetings, milady," he droned out in an amazingly attractive monotone.

"My, aren't you the formal one?" she asked as he straightened up, trying to make the blush vanish from her pale face.

"Formality, needed," he replied as his visor flashed.

Starscream seemed to pout beside her for a moment before she turned to watch a black wing bob through the crowd. She smirked and excused herself as she headed for the black and purple Seeker that was singing in a drunken stupor beside a blue Seeker who was doing his very best to not hit his companion. Starscream draped herself on the blue Seeker's arm, smiling darkly up at him in a manner that practically screamed "let's get a room". Megatron looked away from the trine with a soft chuckle, fully aware that the three of them were going to vanish in a few seconds.

"Problem?" the mech's monotone asked.

"No, no problem," she replied rather quickly, shaking her head to clear it as she returned her attention to the mech in front of her. "I did not catch you name."

"Soundwave," he replied, dipping his head to her. "Primary function…."

"Do you always talk like a computer?" she asked curtly; it was rather unattractive to hear a computer talk to her.

He paused for a moment, his visor flashing in what she hoped was surprise, before he dipped his head again. "Does it disturb you?" he asked, still holding his monotone.

"More like annoy," she replied while running a finger along the rim of her goblet. "I do not enjoy being spoken to by computers when I am in perfect health. That is the job of automated medics."

"I see," he growled softly.

The growl was not one of annoyance, but rather one of disbelief. He was shifting around nervously, almost as if her assertiveness had thrown him off entirely. Smirking, she reached out and rested a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the amazingly smooth armor. He stiffened under her touch and swallowed audibly as she leant in closer to him. Grinning in victory, she ordered him to follow. Turning around to face the door, she strode easily through the party, nodding to the mechs that called to her and waved in excitement.

Soundwave followed her discreetly at first, his pace as slow as possible to give him time to greet a few of his colleagues. She knew he would catch up when he was ready and left the room without another thought, heading for her room instead. She had barely turned the corner in the base that would take her to the wing that held her entire suite when she heard Soundwave's footsteps following her. Good.

"Megatron," Shockwave's voice chimed as he exited his lab just to her right, closing the datapad in his hand.

"Shockwave, darling," she greeted as she paused to kiss the side of her old friend's face, earning a soft murmur of embarrassment from the larger mech. "Make sure no one goes near my person quarters," she ordered quietly into his audio, her red optics flashing as Soundwave came into view behind her.

"Him?" he whispered in a slightly disgusted voice. "Megatron, shouldn't you be more interested in…."

"I am checking his loyalty," she replied sternly but grinned cruelly soon after. "Shockwave, green is not your colour at all."

The large, purple scientist grumbled quietly before he saluted in understanding. She nodded and turned to continue on to her quarters, listening contently to the footsteps of her blue companion as they began to falter. She glanced back at him and smirked as she continued to walk, beckoning him to follow into the wing that was her entire living area. As she walked into the door to her quarters, he followed just behind her, but stopped at the sight of the enormous mech standing by the huge window.

"My lord," he murmured, bowing stiffly at the waist in a very military styled way.

Smirking at his reaction, she walked back over to him and physically moved him to the couch. "He won't respond," she whispered into his audio just before she pulled him down on top of her and slid her leg up the inside of his thigh. "He doesn't respond to anyone these days."

Soundwave was notoriously unresponsive under her touch, but she was not as impatient as her mate had been. She would win him soon; no one withstood a hungry and eager partner for very long. Leaning in closer, she nuzzled his facemask, fluttering her optic shutters enticingly. It was an open invitation to have her as a partner, one that no mech; other than Shockwave when they were younger; had received before. Unfortunately, he only stiffened more and began to struggle to get away, whispering that they should not have been doing this.

Narrowing her optics in annoyance, she wrapped her legs around Soundwave's waist and carefully rolled them over on the couch. Pinning him underneath her, she gripped his chin possessively and grinned at the soft growl it evoked as he was forced to look at her.

"What is your malfunction, Soundwave?" she demanded. "One click you are openly flirting with me, the next, you are as silent as a broken motor."

"Your mate," he hissed as he stared over her shoulder, "he would not approve of me touching you while he is standing in the vicinity."

"His loyalty to me did not stop him from taking the Air Commander every night," she snarled in reply as she shoved his head backwards into the couch and earned a soft grunt of pain. "But I suppose explaining that to a mech would be useless; you all dream of a little Seeker warming your berth for you."

"What, I, no!" Soundwave spluttered in surprise. "I've never desired to have a Seeker mate! They're too high-strung and irritable if you decide you don't want to interface!"

Smirking, she leant over him and played with the button on his shoulder. "Well, then, what type of femme do you like, mister mysterious?" she inquired.

He was silent for a moment of time, his gaze anywhere but on her. Then, slowly, his hand rose to play with her helmet nervously.

"You."

Laughing softly, she nuzzled him affectionately. "You're a darling little thing," she teased while fluttering her optic shutters again.

"Mu-mu-mistress!" he squeaked in surprise while he tried to slide out from under her.

"Scared, Soundwave?" she asked as she leant in closer and licked his cheek gently. "But what scares you more? A displeased mistress or a dead master's wrath?"

"Dead?" Soundwave whispered in surprise. "You mean, Lord…."

"Do not speak his name here," she growled savagely. "He is lower than dirt in my presence."

"But…that means…shouldn't we tell the army?"

Laughing at his request, she began to play with his facemask again. "Darling, little Soundwave, the army is still taking orders from him. Or, at least, they think they are. I see no reason to make them think the position is open for someone to take over."

He was silent again, but then he shivered as understanding dawned on him. "You give the orders," he summarized, "but make it look like your mate gave them."

"Very good," she purred as she rose to retrieve more of her own personal blend of oil. "And yet, you don't sound surprised by that fact."

Watching her silently from the couch with his limbs tensed as if to spring, Soundwave did not respond to her statement. This made her smirk. Pouring two glasses of oil, she let him believe that he could run. She hoped that he would not; she did like him and if he ran, Shockwave would have to kill him. It would be a real shame to lose such a handsome and talented young mech. She turned around to face the couch and smirked again as she saw that he was sitting up.

"Drink," she ordered as she walked over and pressed the glass into his hand. "We can talk some more before you really make you feel good."

His gaze stayed on the glass in front of him, almost as if he thought it was drugged. "Very well," he relinquished as he removed his face mask to take a sip.

Yes, Soundwave was certainly a rare find during the war. She was in very good fortunate to have caught him before another soldier had snatched him up. She ran a finger over the length of her boot and smirked as Soundwave's head followed the movement almost dumbly. Yes, definitely a good catch.


	26. Silly

Silly

Toby flicked his tail as he carefully started to sneak up on Lockdown's slumbering form. He knew the larger mech was always aware of what was going on around him and sneaking up on him was a feat in itself. Prowl was just as hard to sneak up on, but at least Jazz let him pounce before he reacted. So much more fun that way. Either way, he had to be very careful.

Lockdown let out a soft snort as he recharged and Toby froze. His tail flicked slowly as he waited for Lockdown to settle back into recharge. Only when he was sure it was safe did he start moving again. Just as he was almost within touching distance of Lockdown's foot, he pounced, only to find himself swung up off the ground and onto the huge mech's chest.

"And what do ya think yer doin'?" Lockdown chuckled as Toby squealed and wiggled happily on his chest.

Giggling happily, Toby rolled over and kicked at Lockdown's hand, trying to get him to play now that he was awake. Lockdown chuckled before he carefully started to tickle Toby's stomach, repeating "choo-che-coo" as he did so. Toby squealed in delight and giggled even more as he reached up to hold onto Lockdown's hand.

"Is Lockdown doing what I think he's doing?" FG snickered as she pulled out her camera.

"Yup," DG replied as she carefully recorded the moment.

"That's adorable," FG swooned. "He's so good to his baby."

"I'm stepping on you two later," Lockdown called out, letting his dark red optics glare at them for a moment before returning to Toby.

"It's worth it!" FG called back.

Seeing Toby happy was definitely worth Lockdown being silly and acting like a child.

**Author's note:** Okay, Toby is a new OC of mine over on DA. He's basically like a Real Gears transformer (the ones off the moive!verse storyline that are the human devices made real by the Allspark) only he's from the Animated universe and he's my laptop. He acts like a happy little four-year-old and has imprinted on Lockdown as his daddy. DG is **Dragongem5**__on DA and is responsible for dropping the Allspark fragment that brought Toby, and his cousin Harley (her laptop), to life. As such, there is much hi-jinx and adorable-ness between the two of us whenever we roleplay in the comment section. So much fun. I'm not entirely sure if Toby's tail is from the plug-in or from the keys on the keyboard; still thinking out how he looks. Either way, don't expect to see any other stories about him on Fanfiction.


End file.
